Desperate Hogwarts
by Sunburns
Summary: Minerva jette un énième coup d'œil à la liste de ses nouvelles recrues. Infirmière ? Une croqueuse d'hommes sexy et courtisée. Premier verre de whisky pur feu avalé d'un trait. Défense ? Une ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la carrière ratée. Deuxième verre qui prend le même chemin. Potions ? Un ex Mangemort désabusé. Troisième verre. Métamorphose ? Autant finir la bouteille…
1. Défiez vous des apparences

_**Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ Tout à JKR

 ** _Résumé_ _:_** Minerva jette un énième coup d'œil à la liste de ses nouvelles recrues. Infirmière ? Une croqueuse d'hommes sexy et courtisée. Premier verre de whisky pur feu avalé d'un trait. Défense ? Une ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la carrière ratée. Deuxième verre qui prend le même chemin. Potion ? Un ex Mangemort désabusé. Troisième verre. Métamorphose ? Autant finir la bouteille…

 ** _Narrateur :_** Albus Dumbledore

 _ **Rating :**_ M pour langage parfois vulgaire et scènes explicites

 ** _Note :_** Nos héros ont trente ans, et une vie qui ne ressemble en rien à celle qu'ils avaient espérée. Je me suis un peu inspirée de la série Desperate Housewives pour mettre en forme cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Mais juste pour la forme. Pas de plombier musclé et sexy ne va y faire son apparition, promis, juré, tatoué.

* * *

« _Tout n'est qu'apparence, non ?_ »

... Alberto Giacometti

* * *

C'est au début de l'été de l'année 2004 que Minerva me fit part de son désir de remplacer les professeurs qui officiaient à Poudlard depuis très longtemps. D'après elle, cette décision murement réfléchie préserverait l'école des contraintes liées à l'emploi de personnel trop âgé, voire déjà mort. En vérité, je savais pertinemment que ce désir s'était imposé de lui-même le jour où le professeur Binns avait négligemment traversé le mur des cabinets du quatrième étage tandis qu'elle y soulageait un besoin irrépressible. Mais qu'importe, je trouvais moi aussi que notre cher château avait besoin de sang neuf, et c'est avec ma bénédiction qu'une dizaine de nouvelles têtes firent leur entrée au courant du mois d'août.

Dans l'aile qui leur était dévolue, deux nouveaux enseignants découvraient ce qui serait, pour les dix mois à venir, leur appartement personnel. Il s'agissait de petites loges identiques et concomitantes desservies par un corridor dont l'entrée nécessitait la possession d'un mot de passe. Dans la première chambre à gauche, une jeune femme rangeait soigneusement ses vêtements en plusieurs piles parfaitement alignées, en fonction de la partie du corps pour laquelle ledit vêtement était prédestiné. Pour celle qui devrait bientôt expliquer à une classe d'étudiants plus bêtes les uns que les autres la différence entre un Inferi et un Zombie, il était impensable que les petites culottes puissent côtoyer les chemisiers sur la même étagère.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, un jeune professeur aux traits encore adolescents fourrait sans ménagement les quelques habits que contenait sa valise dans la grosse armoire dont il disposait. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sombre à la masse informe qui frétillait d'indignation dans son immense placard, il se dit qu'au moins, il ferait des économies de potion nettoyante.

Puis, la femme aux petites culottes bien rangées et l'homme à la malle unique décidèrent de faire un tour dans ce château qu'ils avaient quitté des années auparavant. Ils se rencontrèrent sur le pas de leur porte respective.

Lorsque Minerva pénétra dans le corridor, les deux premiers professeurs à avoir pris possession de leurs appartements faisaient connaissance. Ou plutôt…

« Granger ! Je ne savais pas que Poudlard recrutait désormais les sans-abris dont la carrière ne décolle pas. »

La dénommée Granger dissimula habilement sa surprise – qui était pourtant de taille bien plus imposante que la garde-robe de son interlocuteur, et marqua dignement une pause avant de répondre.

« Tiens, Malefoy. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on a pas entendu parler de toi que je pensais que tu étais mort. Elle doit être époustouflante ta carrière, à toi. »

Et elle s'éloigna à pas décidés, sans omettre de lancer un regard meurtrier à Minerva lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Malheureusement pour ma collègue, il apparut bien vite que la jeunesse apportait elle-aussi dans ses bagages son lot de petites contrariétés.

.

.

.

 **Épisode 1 – Défiez-vous des apparences**

.

.

.

* * *

« _A trente ans, nous avons l'apparence des adultes, l'apparence de la sagesse, mais l'apparence seulement_.»

... Isabelle Sorente

* * *

Les apparences, c'est cette image photoshopée que chacun de nous renvoie à ses semblables. Cette illusion vitale que nous préservons avec le plus grand soin et qui nous permet de classer les gens en différentes catégories. Ainsi, une femme qui dépose un baiser sur le front de son enfant nous apparait comme une mère aimante et attentionnée, et un étudiant qui planche sur un devoir dès que son professeur le lui a demandé comme un élève studieux. En apparence, Minerva McGonagall se voulait être une femme partiale, honnête, affable et maitresse de ses émotions en toutes circonstances. Cependant, les entretiens qu'elle mena tambour battant pour réunir une équipe d'enseignants au complet au sein de Poudlard vinrent à bout de la plus tenace des apparences.

Minerva mit sa partialité entre parenthèses lorsque Drago Malefoy se présenta spontanément à elle, un matin pluvieux de juin.

« Vous me demandez un poste de professeur ? »

Elle arrêta sa plume à mi-chemin du parchemin qu'elle était en train de noircir et releva la tête. La perplexité ridait un peu plus son épiderme marqué.

« Sérieusement, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Pas du tout, c'était une blague. » rétorqua-t-il avec neutralité, les bras croisés sur son sweat-shirt Moldu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer avant de se rendre à Poudlard. « Comme vous le voyez, j'ai les yeux humides tellement je rie. »

« Ah ! » souffla-elle en ramenant sa paume droite contre son cœur. « Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai failli vous croire. »

Drago baissa le regard. Il s'y était attendu au fond. On n'effaçait pas une Marque des Ténèbres comme on lavait une tache de confiture sur un jeans avec une touche d'Ariel liquide senteur pommier. Mais il avait eu la naïveté de croire que les choses pourraient être différentes à Poudlard. Malheureusement, la vieille bique en post ménopause face à lui ne semblait pas être disposée à devenir la première personne à lui donner sa chance en cinq mille quatre cents soixante-douze jours de galère.

« Vous avez jeté un coup d'œil à ma candidature, au moins ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore arrivée au bas de la pile, désolée. » rétorqua-t-elle d'une façon qui signifiait on ne peut plus clairement qu'elle ne l'était pas.

« Je suppose que le bas de la pile regroupe les éléments indésirables. »

« Les années vous ont donc rendu pertinent. »

McGonagall se reconcentra sur son parchemin avec indifférence.

« J'ai travaillé dans le laboratoire de potions expérimentales de Saint Mangouste durant plusieurs mois. » reprit maladroitement Drago.

« Seulement deux, si je ne m'abuse. Et si je portais un tant soit peu crédit aux rumeurs, j'ajouterais même que vous avez été remercié pour incompétence. »

« J'ai été agressé en rentrant chez moi, nuance. Puis ils m'ont viré. Effectivement, remuer des potions délicates avec une triple fracture du poignet droit et les tendons du bras gauche à moitié sectionnés est plutôt difficile. » Il dissimula tant bien que mal la souffrance que lui procurait encore cet incident. « Je vous en déconseille l'essai. »

La directrice adjointe ne put retenir une légère grimace de compassion. Mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« J'ai également participé à plusieurs études consistant à élaborer de nouvelles potions dans les domaines cosmétique et judiciaire. » persista le candidat.

« Vous pensez que je vais vous embaucher pour votre exceptionnelle maitrise de l'élixir _teint parfait_? »

« J'ai acquis bien d'autres compétences. »

« A la bonne heure. Vous avez également appris à préparer une potion toucher soyeux pour poils de canidés ? »

Malefoy ignora l'insulte et persista de plus belle. Il avait besoin de ce poste. C'était aussi vital pour lui que l'oxygène qui alimentait ses poumons, même si celui de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait sentait un peu le meuble défraichit. Il était au bord de l'asphyxie financière.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas de doubler mon salaire actuel. »

« Pourtant, vu le si peu que vous deviez toucher les dernières années, j'accepterais volontiers de vous le quadrupler. »

« A votre place je ne m'avancerais pas autant. »

« Zéro fois quatre font toujours zéro. »

« Je gagnais bien plus que ça ! » rétorqua Malefoy, franchement agacé désormais. « Mon frigidaire ne se remplissait pas tout seul à la fin du mois. »

« Vraiment ? » réattaqua Minerva en détaillant chaque partie du corps de l'ancien Serpentard qu'elle apercevait par-dessus son imposant bureau. « Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quelle façon ? »

« Je vendais mon corps. » lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Eh bien vous ne semblez pas être une marchandise très lucrative. »

Drago commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il était venu faire ici. McGonagall, avec ses quarante ans d'expérience des répliques cinglantes, lui tenait tête avec une facilité déconcertante et un mépris non dissimulé. En plus d'être frustré de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, il se sentait à court d'arguments valables.

« Vous ne pouvez nier que j'ai toutes les compétences requises ! » reprit-il, irrité en s'agitant sur le bout de bois inconfortable qui lui servait actuellement à poser ses fesses.

Sur que la vieille chatte avait choisi ce siège exprès pour qu'il reste le moins longtemps possible.

« Vous avez beau avoir un bon CV, il ne fait pas état de l'ensemble de votre passé. » l'informa Minerva, chaleureuse comme un ours blanc sur son iceberg.

« Et que voulez-vous que j'y mette au juste ? Qu'il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir un P en Métamorphose ? Que j'ai fait pipi au lit jusqu'à mes cinq ans ? Que j'ai menti à ma mère en lui jurant que j'ai rangé ma chambre ? »

« Arrêtez vos enfantillages ! J'exige bien plus que de simples compétences. J'ai besoin de personnes intègres et dignes de confiance pour éduquer des élèves toujours plus turbulents au fil des années. »

« Laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver que je peux tenir ce rôle. »

« Impossible. »

« Impossible ? »

« Oui, vous avez bien compris Mr Malefoy. C'est impossible. »

« Ecoutez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de la directrice, la forçant à se reculer au fond de sa chaise pour échapper à ses postillons rebelles. « Ça fait quinze ans que je traine ces préjugés comme un boulet de canon enchainé à ma cheville. Ai-je fait le moindre faux pas durant toutes ces années ? Aucun, et vous le savez parfaitement ! Pas une seule facture payée en retard, pas une seule amande pour accoutrement étrange. Je n'ai même jamais roté en public ! Ne pourriez-vous pas mettre de côté mes erreurs de jeunesse rien qu'une fois ? »

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son front, qu'il chassa d'un geste brusque.

« C'est impossible. » répéta la directrice adjointe, une lueur de lassitude brillant imperceptiblement dans le fond de ses iris. « Je suis désolée » et elle avait presque l'air de l'être sincèrement. « Si je vous embauche, cet établissement se retrouvera à l'état de cadavre en moins d'une semaine. Pulvérisé. Atomisé. Je suis trop vieille désormais pour croire au miracle. »

Elle se remit à l'écriture de son parchemin, de nouveau impassible.

« Vous connaissez le chemin, Mr Malefoy, je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

* * *

Minerva mit son honnêteté de côté trois jours plus tard lorsqu'elle débaucha une brillante historienne de la Bibliothèque Magique Internationale pour pourvoir au poste d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Vous avez un curriculum vitae exemplaire. » constata-t-elle, une touche de miel dans la voix.

Elle feignit de s'en étonner et relut le parchemin qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. En vérité, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts à force d'y avoir posé les yeux.

« J'en ai conscience. » admit son interlocutrice avec politesse.

« Je suis convaincue que vous ferez une excellente enseignante. Bien meilleure que tous vos prédécesseurs. »

« Je l'ignore, n'ayant jamais dispensé le moindre cours de mon existence. »

« C'est une certitude, n'ayez crainte. » minauda Minerva. Elle fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé en porcelaine anglaise ainsi qu'une théière finement ouvragée qu'elle réservait aux grandes occasions. « Vos évaluations annuelles mettent en avant votre sens inné de la pédagogie et votre goût pour la transmission du savoir. »

« Je suis bibliothécaire, professeur McGonagall. »

« Certes, mais il me semble que vous prenez une part active dans le choix des auteurs publiés par votre établissement dans la section Historique. »

Elle versa habilement un Rooibos à la camomille dans chaque mug et en tendit un à Mary Westley.

« Je seconde parfois notre responsable d'édition effectivement. Mais entre nous, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la gestion d'une classe pleine de fauves. »

« Ne dramatisez pas, ce n'est pas si difficile. La plupart des fauves se révèlent être doux comme des boursoufflets lorsqu'on les connaît un peu. »

Des boursoufflets un rien hyperactifs, mais ça, son interlocutrice n'avait pas besoin d'en être informée. Interlocutrice qui d'ailleurs lui affichait depuis le début de l'entretien un sourire aussi maîtrisé et réfléchi que ses propres compliments.

« Je serais presque tentée de vous croire, si votre ride du lion particulièrement creusée ne me soufflait pas le contraire. »

« Faites confiance à vos qualités et tout ira bien. »

« Les compliments ne prennent pas avec moi, Minerva. Vous m'offrez un emploi qui pourrait très bien transformer ma vie en cauchemar éveillé avec supplément insomnies et chute dans les escaliers, alors que mon poste actuel me convient parfaitement. Pour quelles raisons devrais-je accepter ? »

Il fallait que Minerva trouve un autre angle d'attaque. La première gorgée de thé qu'elle happa du bout des lèvres lui brula la langue, lui donnant un moment de répit pour réfléchir. Mary Westley était réputée pour sa rigueur, son intelligence et sa persévérance. Un bon profil donc, quoi qu'un peu coincée au goût de Minerva – qui pourtant ne représentait pas une référence niveau sexe, drogue et rock'n roll. Un profil qu'elle avait étiqueté d'une plume bleue, qui signifiait officieusement « à obtenir, tous les coups sont permis, pas de quartier », dès qu'elle avait lu la rubrique la concernant dans le Daily Witches, catégorie employée que tous les sorciers influents rêveraient de recruter du mois. Un profil à ne pas laisser s'échapper si elle voulait que Poudlard soit prêt à accueillir ses élèves en septembre.

« Je comprends parfaitement vos réticences. Mais cela fait plus de dix ans que vous exercez le même travail, je me trompe? »

« C'est exact. »

« Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de vous lancer un nouveau défi ? D'évoluer ? N'est-ce pas cette raison qui vous a poussée à faire la chronique du Daily il y une quinzaine de jours ? »

Surprise, Westley croisa nerveusement les jambes. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que McGonagall était tombée sur l'article lorsque le hibou voyageur lui avait apporté la proposition d'embauche aux couleurs de Poudlard. Il était de notoriété publique que cet entrefilet casé entre les recettes de nifleur au sésame de grand-mère et la nécrologie intéressait plus les sorciers puissants et libidineux en mal d'une assistante – qui avait plus sa place sous le bureau que devant – qu'une directrice exigeante et caractérielle. Mais Mary avait conscience de sa valeur et de ses compétences. Elle prit deux grandes inspirations pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la chaleur qui lui montait sournoisement aux joues et ordonna avec politesse :

« Dans ce cas, persuadez-moi. »

C'est à cet instant précis que Minerva décida qu'un petit mensonge de temps en temps ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

« Nous n'avons aucun problème de discipline actuellement » argumenta-t-elle avec fermeté. « Très peu de retenues données l'année dernière, et aucun élément perturbateur identifié. »

Elle dissimula discrètement sous un vieux grimoire le rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir mentionnant les trois cents devoirs supplémentaires récoltés par Teddy Lupin lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Pas de soucis de gestion de la colère chez nos élèves. »

Les quelques éclats de verre qui tapissaient encore le sol disparurent sous le bureau d'un coup de talon maitrisé. Inutile d'avouer qu'un James Potter Junior particulièrement furieux venait de réduire en miettes son vase préféré juste avant l'arrivée de Westley.

« Oh, bien sûr, on ne peut jamais anticiper ce qui nous attend avec les premières années. Mais en règle générale, ce ne sont pas les plus turbulents. »

Et elle ne mentionna pas non plus la fois où Beaumont Londubat avait, durant son premier mois à l'école, consécutivement bouché les toilettes du deuxième étage en provoquant une inondation dans laquelle aurait pu se dérouler les championnats du monde de natation synchronisée, mis le feu au parquet de la salle des trophées, détruisant ainsi la majorité des récompenses obtenues par les anciens élèves beaucoup plus doués que lui, et fait exploser la moitié de la réserve d'ingrédients pour potions sur ses camarades de classe. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait qu'Evan Gromlish avait toujours gardé le nez un peu de travers depuis cet incident.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, des boursoufflets. » termina-t-elle en esquissant un sourire discret.

« J'y réfléchirai. » consentit finalement la bibliothécaire avec réticence. « Mais je ne vous promets rien. »

« Parfait. Je vous attends donc le 28 aout au matin pour la première réunion des enseignants. »

* * *

Enfin, lorsque qu'elle se battit pour obtenir le professeur de métamorphose le moins incompétent de tous ceux qu'elle avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, Minerva éprouva plus de difficultés que d'ordinaire pour intérioriser ses émotions.

Lavande Brown lui expliquait son sens de la pédagogie depuis à peine trois minutes trente et elle sentait une humidité désagréable se former juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le réflexe d'ôter le duvet qui s'y prélasse habituellement avant que ne débute l'entretien, sinon elle serait littéralement en train de suer de la moustache. Foutue vieillesse.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de se montrer strict et trop exigent. » persévérait Lavande, ses yeux lourdement hourdés de fard battant avec paresse. « L'ouverture d'esprit ne passe pas par la punition, mais par l'incitation à faire ses propres expériences et à en tirer ses propres conclusions. »

Et que faire si un élève considère que torturer ses camarades est une activité ludique et une expérience scientifique acceptable ? eut envie de répondre Minerva. On le regarde couper le troisième doigt du pied gauche de son voisin de classe en espérant qu'il ne perde pas trop d'hémoglobine et que l'orteil repousse tout seul comme une pâquerette?

« Je suis contre enfermer les enfants dans cette société stéréotypée et superficielle. » continua Lavande avec sa sérénité post séance de yoga. « C'est une usine à fabriquer des clones idiots et dénués d'empathie. Donnons-leur la chance d'exprimer leur moi intérieur. »

Lavande surfait sur la tendance écolo new age qui, après avoir trouvé ses lettres de noblesse auprès des Moldus, commençait à se faire une place dans le monde sorcier. Vêtue d'une jupe longue bariolée et d'un T-shirt blanc dans lequel aurait pu également rentrer sa mère, son père, ses trois sœurs, le chien de la famille et le cadavre de l'arrière-grand-père, elle militait pour transmettre ses idées anti utilisation abusive de la magie autour d'elle. Ce qui avait plu à Minerva ? Certainement pas son look. Plutôt la manière dont ses idéaux avaient permis une amélioration fulgurante de ses compétences. Non seulement le niveau de métamorphose de Miss Brown était devenu admirable – après des années de recherche sur la métamorphose végétale au service de la nutrition internationale – mais la directrice pressentait qu'elle pourrait déclencher des vocations chez certains des étudiants qui foulaient les pavés du château. Une langue de vipère aurait dit plus pragmatiquement qu'elle voulait faire mentir le salopard qui avait osé écrire dans la Gazette que les futurs professeurs seraient à l'image de la directrice de l'établissement : des culs-bénits au chignon serré avec un cadenas cousu sur leurs sous-vêtements.

« Du moment qu'ils ne l'expriment pas trop fort… » remarqua McGonagall.

La réflexion fit sortir la jeune blonde de son calme quasi méditatif.

« Je comprends qu'avec votre façon d'assoir votre autorité sur tout être humain ou non humain, mes principes vous effraient beaucoup, Minerva. » répondit-elle d'un ton placide. « Mais si vous m'avez fait venir à vous, c'est qu'ils vous intéressent malgré vos préjugés. »

Evitant soigneusement les iris translucides encadrés de deux rideaux de cils pâles de son interlocutrice, Minerva oublia de répondre. Il lui fallait un professeur de métamorphose, et elle sentait que l'ancienne Gryffondor n'hésiterait pas à lui claquer la porte au nez si elle n'acceptait pas sa liste de conditions, qu'elle devinait longue comme un devoir de Severus Rogue.

Ragaillardie par le silence résigné de la directrice, Lavande Brown reprit sur sa lancée.

« Par conséquent, si je suis professeur ici, les élèves n'auront aucun devoir à rédiger. »

Quoi !? Non, non, non, hors de question. Minerva posa ses deux mains à plat sur son sous-main pour leur éviter tout tremblement intempestif. Ne pouvoir crier à l'inconscience lui donnait l'impression qu'un bulldozer lui passait sur le corps.

« Je suis aussi anti note et système d'évaluation discriminant. La concurrence peut être très néfaste sur des jeunes enfants n'ayant pas acquis assez de confiance en eux pour surmonter les échecs et les humiliations en classe. Oh, bien entendu, je ferai en sorte de les évaluer individuellement et d'émettre un avis détaillé qui servira de base pour établir des objectifs à atteindre. »

Bien entendu, se répéta intérieurement Minerva. Bien entendu. Droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise, elle sentit la goutte de sueur de moustache épilée, attirée par la gravité, chatouiller sa lèvre supérieure et emplir sa cavité buccale d'un arôme âcre. Dans quoi était-elle en train de se fourrer… Son index droit tressauta imperceptiblement. _Bien entendu_.

« Je pense aussi que mes cours ne seront pas obligatoires… »

« Par Merlin. » lâcha faiblement Minerva, incapable de se contrôler.

Elle était désormais au bord de l'épilepsie généralisée.

Oui, les apparences. On nous apprend toujours comment les conserver, mais pas assez à quel point il faut s'en méfier.

* * *

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Hermione Granger, elle était l'une des élèves les plus brillantes qu'il m'avait été donné d'avoir à Poudlard. Elle collectionnait les excellents résultats scolaires, les éloges de ses professeurs et l'admiration de ses camarades – voire encore plus souvent l'envie. Elle était incontestablement promise à un avenir brillant dans le domaine qu'elle souhaitait, future Ministre adjointe, ambassadrice de la lutte contre les inégalités ou trônant au centre du Magenmagot. Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle passa près de mon tableau en cette fameuse rentrée. A trente-cinq ans, elle accumulait finalement une carrière désastreuse, un mariage raté et un divorce encore plus déplorable. Sa vie entière frisait l'échec irrécupérable. Une démonstration de casseroles à la chaine. Il était de notoriété publique que les élèves de Poudlard la citent en exemple lors de leurs démonstrations les plus périlleuses sur le thème : il est inutile d'obtenir de bons résultats scolaires.

Hermione franchit une nouvelle volée de marches au pas de course. Elle essayait de se rassurer depuis des heures. C'est un cauchemar qu'elle se passait en boucle. Stop. Retour arrière. Lecture. Pause. Accéléré. Pause. Marche arrière. Son magnétoscope interne était au bord de la rupture.

« Que peut-il m'arriver ? » Au pire, je bégaye un peu, ou j'inverse deux mots. Tant que je ne parle pas de Stangoulot ou de Nicorne… Non, vraiment, il ne pourra rien se passer d'humiliant, ou d'effrayant. Ou de honteux. »

Elle poussa la porte du couloir du troisième étage tellement fort que celle-ci rebondit contre la pierre et vint la percuter en pleine figure.

« Aie ! » gémit-elle.

Une goutte de sang perla le long de sa narine droite, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un sort anticoagulant.

Elle lutta de nouveau contre le battant avec un brin moins d'énergie.

« Aucun élève ne me jettera un livre, ou ne se moquera ouvertement de moi. Même Malefoy n'osait pas s'en prendre directement à un enseignant lorsqu'il était encore ici. Sauf à Trelawney. Et à Binns, Et à Hagrid… »

Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées d'un revers de main impatient.

« Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Je ne suis pas une folle dingue aux doubles paires de cul de bouteille qui prend son bain avec ma boule de cristal. Je suis capable de faire entendre mon autorité sans regarder l'intérieur du gros intestin de mes élèves. Je ne suis pas non plus un demi-géant qui dresse des araignées en cachette dans un placard à balai. »

L'escalier suivant fut avaler plus vite encore que les précédents.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne dors plus depuis des jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore plus la frousse que lorsque je suis partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes ? »

Sa précipitation lui fit rater une marche et elle dévala le reste de l'escalier sur les fesses. La descente lui parut interminable, son coccyx percuta violemment chacun des rebords de pierre brut. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au terminus, ses fessiers devaient être marqués d'environ dix-sept bleus, si ses calculs étaient exacts.

Essoufflée et toujours au sol, elle massa son dos maltraité lorsque deux chaussures Fred Perry grises traversèrent son champ de vision et s'arrêtèrent non loin de son pied gauche. Hermione releva lentement la tête. Elle vit d'abord le bas d'un pantalon noir retomber élégamment sur des baskets taille 44. Puis le haut d'un vêtement qui laissait imaginer la musculature fine et dessinée des cuisses qu'il recouvrait – ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Puis le bas d'une chemise d'uniforme qui pendait de façon négligemment travaillée sur un torse large et viril – elle pouvait presque sentir la bave couler le long de sa mandibule.

Puis le visage de Teddy Lupin.

Hermione referma la bouche aussi sec.

Teddy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle remit ses hémisphères cérébraux à la bonne place avant d'oser la saisir. Il attrapa ses doigts avec la délicatesse d'un gentleman et, d'une légère pression, l'attira vers lui avant de lui soutenir la hanche de son autre main.

« Tata ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton ampoulé. « Quel plaisir de te revoir. »

« Ted… Teddy. » bafouilla-t-elle en retour, rouge de honte. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il posa négligemment la main qui lui tenait la taille un instant auparavant contre sa tempe droite. « Que pourrais-je faire à Poudlard un premier septembre à – il cilla pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre – exactement neuf heures, 5 minutes et 42 secondes ? Ah oui, je me souviens, ça y est. Il parait que j'ai un cours de défense avec une nouvelle prof habillée comme un sac de pommes de terres des années quarante. »

Cette fois l'esprit d'Hermione fut totalement éclairé.

« C'est moi, le professeur. » l'informa-t-elle froidement.

« Toi !? » Il la regarda avec amusement. « Non, tata, tu dois faire erreur. Vu le nombre d'horreurs que j'ai entendues sur elle… Il parait qu'elle est mariée à un type qui lui fait des cornes longues comme des tentacules et qu'elle vit dans une cabane en contreplaqué. »

« C'est moi le nouveau professeur de défense. » répéta-t-elle avec obstination.

« Il parait même qu'elle ne s'est pas coiffée depuis la défaite de Vol… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil faussement incertain aux cheveux d'Hermione et laissa sa phrase en suspens. La jeune professeur du s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Finalement, elle semblait tenir une bonne place entre les fantômes et les demi-géants alors même qu'elle n'avait jamais dispensé le moindre cours.

« C'est génial ! » s'cria Teddy avec verve en pressentant l'arrivée imminente d'une cascade de larmes.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Qui n'a pas rêvé d'avoir sa tante comme professeur ? »

« Je dirais, tout le monde. »

« Oui, bon, peut être que quelques personnes ne sauraient apprécier cette chance miraculeuse. Personnellement, savoir que mon professeur ne me reprochera jamais d'arriver en retard ou d'avoir omis d'écrire un devoir est une bénédiction. »

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connait que tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur, Teddy. De plus, je ne suis pas réellement ta tante. Et encore moins depuis que moi et Ron avons divorcé. Donc tu auras toujours le droit de passer quelques heures à balayer les couloirs si tu « _omets_ » de me rendre un travail. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua-il avec une innocence feinte. « Certes, je n'ai pas l'idiotie de croire que le fait qu'on se connaisse te persuadera de me traiter avec favoritisme. Par contre, je suis certain que tu n'as pas envie que j'ébruite les conditions de nos retrouvailles à l'ensemble des étudiants. »

« Tu peux être plus clair ? »

« Mais certainement. Ta petite culotte rose en dentelles manque un peu de fraicheur, si tu veux mon avis. Et comme je sais que devenir la risée de Poudlard dès ton premier jour de classe ne fais pas partie de tes objectifs pédagogiques, je pense que tu fermeras les yeux sur le fait que je sois arrivé en retard ce matin. »

Hermione resta bouche bée de l'insolence de son neveu et resserra inconsciemment les jambes autour de sa _petite culotte en dentelles qui manquait un peu de fraicheur_. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu Teddy depuis de longs mois maintenant. Mais dans son esprit, il avait gardé le caractère innocent et tranquille qu'on espère de tous les chérubins. Elle le voyait encore courir en couches culottes derrière les gnomes dans le jardin des Weasley. C'était presque comme si c'était la veille, dans sa mémoire. Mais force était de constater que les couches de Teddy avaient séché depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » termina-t-il. « J'ai toujours aimé trouver un compromis avec toi, tata. »

Et il tourna les talons avec désinvolture avant de se diriger lentement vers le lieu de son premier cours de l'année.

Oui, la vie d'Hermione Granger était un désastre pour tout le monde, y compris aux yeux de sa propre famille.

* * *

Minerva se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers le cours de potions, au bord du désespoir. Elle avait fini par céder. Comment ? Après avoir épluché chaque candidature des centaines, des milliers, des milliards de fois, réduisant certains des parchemins en antiquités de musée à force de manipulation. Après avoir proposé le poste à de nombreuses personnes lui ayant toutes opposé un refus catégorique saupoudré d'un regard de hibou ébloui par les phares d'une vieille Toyota et d'un hochement de tête frénétique proche de la convulsion. Et, surtout, après deux bouteilles de xérès trouvées dans une vieille armoire de Trelawney lui ayant filé la gueule de bois la plus mémorable de sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir du message d'embauche que Malefoy avait reçu deux jours plus tard. Pas le moindre flash la visualisant une plume à la main ne lui revenait en mémoire. Elle s'était alors promis de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool. Puis il y avait eu le poste de sortilèges à pourvoir… Bref, elle avait finalement préféré arrêter plus tard.

Elle avait donc prévu d'assister au premier cours de Malefoy pour être rassurée sur le contenu de la leçon tout comme sur la survie des étudiants. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'en perdre un ou deux le jour de la rentrée faisait désordre. Son pouls pulsait plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses céphalées débutantes marquaient une tension artérielle qui avait tendance à augmenter proportionnellement au nombre d'années qu'elle passait dans ce maudit château.

Un brouhaha de salle d'attente se répercuta en écho le long des murs dès que Minerva approcha du lieu du crime envers l'enseignement. Des rires gras, des gloussements féminins, et même un gémissement d'origine non identifiée. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du manche de sa baguette magique, prête à être dégainée plus vite que le colt de Lucky Luke et son pas s'accéléra immédiatement.

Elle s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte entrebâillée des cachots et rattrapa son dentier avant qu'il ne s'échappe de sa bouche béatement ouverte de surprise.

Une dizaine de chaudrons bouillonnaient joyeusement de part et d'autre de la pièce en projetant des lueurs bleutées psychédéliques sur les murs de pierre brute. L'ensemble des étudiants formaient une petite ronde autour de la potion de l'un deux, et tous arboraient un visage concentré et souriant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu intervenir, Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici, se leva tranquillement de la chaise sur laquelle il avait pris place entre les première année et réclama le silence d'un geste décidé de la main.

« Il me semble avoir entendu la bonne réponse. » dit-il avec douceur. « Mary, voudriez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Une jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval n'arrêtaient pas de se balancer avec enthousiasme reprit la parole avec assurance.

« Je pense que peut être les racines de Tamus ont été coupées en très gros morceau. »

« Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les gros morceaux risquent de transformer cette potion en jus de chaussettes ? »

Les élèves rirent de nouveau.

« Ils cuisent moins vite ? » proposa un jeune garçon joufflu installé à la droite de la jeune blonde.

« C'est presque ça. » admit Malefoy, un sourire indulgent dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. « Des ingrédients ciselés trop épais ou trop fins changeront l'aspect de votre potion. S'ils sont trop épais, leur sève mettra plus de temps à s'en écouler, alors que trop fin, elle s'écoulera instantanément. N'oubliez jamais que l'ajout de chaque ingrédient à un moment donné et d'une façon donnée est primordial. C'est la base de l'art des potions. » Il adressa un geste de la main à l'ensemble de la classe. « Venez, suivez-moi. »

Il se dirigea avec une certaine grâce malgré ses vêtements élimés vers le chaudron le plus près de la porte, suivi du petit groupe d'élèves qui se bataillaient pour avoir la meilleure place près de leur professeur. En chemin, ses yeux se posèrent sur la directrice adjointe, toujours interdite sur le seuil. Il lui envoya une moue à mi-chemin entre le sourire satisfait et la rancœur qui signifiait à peu près « j'espère que vous sentez parfaitement idiote d'avoir douté de moi, et j'accepte vos futures excuses. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir offert cette opportunité ».

« Comme vous pouvez l'observer, cette potion-là est beaucoup plus claire que ce que décrit votre manuel. On s'approche plus du bleu électrique que du bleu marine. »

« C'est Charles qui l'a faite ! » dénonça un Serpentard avec malice.

« Ça m'est égal. » le coupa immédiatement Malefoy, une autorité innée et naturelle dans la voix. « Peu importe qui a réalisé cette potion aujourd'hui. Considérons que nous sommes tous en position de faire un jour une potion plus bleu clair que bleu foncé. L'objectif de ce cours est de cibler les petites imperfections courantes qui empêchent d'obtenir le résultat espéré alors que le travail est réalisé avec application et sérieux. Donc ce bleu ciel, d'où vient-il ? »

« J'ai coupé mes racines en morceaux trop petits. » expliqua piteusement le dénommé Charles.

« La sève de Tamus s'est libérée trop rapidement dans ta liqueur de châtaigne, entrainant un mélange trop rapide des deux composants qui n'a pas libéré assez de sucs. »

Malefoy attrapa quelques racines verdâtre laissées sur la table attenant au chaudron et les trancha habillement avec son couteau en argent. Il ajouta trois des tranches ainsi obtenues dans la mixture. Devant le regard ébahit des élèves, la potion prit docilement une teinte saphir.

Minerva tourna les talons en vacillant. Elle avait la sensation de s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine figure. KO en un round. Malefoy et professeur n'avaient pas plus de place dans la même phrase que Rogue et vie sociale. C'était, par définition, des antonymes. Pourtant, si elle faisait confiance à ce qu'elle venait de voir, le dictionnaire venait de commettre une erreur.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le sol s'éventre sous ses pieds, l'attirant au plus profond des entrailles de la Terre dans une chute vertigineuse. Oh, cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Minerva savait que c'était l'Enfer qui l'attendait en bas. Elle ne s'était plus confessée depuis des années et péchait désormais plus de cinq fois par jour. Elle s'était fait une raison, à force. D'ailleurs, elle préparait déjà sa riposte. Et les démons n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir, car au moindre faux pas Cerbère finirait noyé au fond du Styx et le Diable se retrouverait condamné à voir son trident lui sortir des fesses pour l'éternité et plus encore.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, au contraire, avait, elle, en apparence tout réussi. C'était la success story dont toutes les jeunes sorcières rêvaient. Un mari reconnu, fortuné et influent, une carrière sportive épanouissante jusqu'à sa retraite choisie et trois beaux enfants sages et parfaitement obéissants. Ginny se plaisait à dorloter cette image. Elle y apportait quelques retouches lorsque quelqu'un se frottait d'un peu trop près à ce tableau parfait, y arrachant une pointe de peinture. Elle comblait les fissures du temps avec un point de colle et dissimulait les coins écornés derrière un nouveau cadre en bois sculpté dès que nécessaire. Elle allait même jusqu'à cacher quelques cadavres dans le placard du manoir familial, surtout ceux de journalistes un peu trop curieux. Oh, bien sûr, elle se gardait bien d'informer quiconque que le scarabée Rita Skeeter trônait désormais en bonne place dans la collection d'insectes naturalisés qu'avait débuté Albus pour ses six ans. Mais, pour Ginny, la protection de sa famille et de l'image parfaite qu'elle renvoyait au monde des sorciers valait plus qu'un Scarabrute à vernis à ongles carmin. Je dois reconnaitre que Ginny avait su mettre au profit de sa carrière son caractère affirmé, son charme naturel et son intelligence de la meilleure des façons. Elle qui n'était connue lors de ses années d'étudiante que pour être la sœur de, ou la petite amie de, n'avait à ce jour plus rien à envier à ses amis en terme de notoriété. Sur le papier, la voir revenir à Poudlard en qualité de consultante de Quidditch à mi-temps était une aubaine pour les étudiants. Pour Minerva aussi, d'ailleurs.

« On fera installer des tribunes à détection automatique de Souaffle. » reprit-elle. « Juste là. » D'un geste décidé, elle désigna les anciens gradins vétustes du stade de Quidditch de l'école qui accueillaient encore les élèves de Serdaigle. « Ce sont les dernières sur le marché et j'ai envie de les tester depuis plusieurs semaines. Je pense que Lyska pourra m'en prêter une. A condition que son enseigne figure en bonne place lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, bien entendu. »

« D'accord. »

Ginny continuait d'énumérer toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête : buts importés du stade des Canon de Chudley, tournoi interscolaire, grandes vedettes internationales, buffet d'accueil pour les invités, rien ne semblait impossible ou excessif à ses yeux. Essoufflé, Olivier Dubois trottinait à ses côtés en essayant de prendre des notes, comme elle le lui avait demandé en arrivant sur le terrain de Quidditch – ou plutôt imposé, selon lui.

« Lyska est une excellente partenaire, mais assez dure à la négociation. Bref, je m'arrangerai pour lui faire une offre si alléchante qu'elle ne pourra refuser. Il faudra lui envoyer un hibou au plus vite, elle met des années à répondre parfois. J'écrirai le message et tu te chargeras de négocier un hibou convenable avec Minerva. La majorité des chouettes de l'école ressemblent à des poulets à la retraite qui auraient fait la guerre. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'elle considérait comme son assistant et lui demanda. « C'est bon, tu as tout écrit ? »

Olivier grommela une réponse inaudible et retira avec dextérité l'épine qu'il venait de se planter dans le bas du mollet. C'était la treizième depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur inspection minutieuse du terrain de Quidditch dans tous les recoins les plus inaccessibles. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sous les gradins, où personne ne se rendait jamais, pas même les étudiants en mal de bécotage, mais Ginny semblait y apporter une importance cruciale. Comme s'ils allaient organiser les matchs sous les tribunes… Même pas une heure qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle l'énervait déjà, la rouquine avec ses grands airs.

« Bien, que nous reste-t-il à organiser ? » continua-t-elle avec son aplomb de femme d'affaires.

« Hum… » Olivier retrouva tant bien que mal la liste des tâches qu'il avait coincée derrière le parchemin noirci sur lequel il prenait des notes – qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir relire un jour. Il releva exagérément les pieds en marchant, de peur de chuter sur un ennemi végétal sournois qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus voir. « Nourriture, liste des invités... »

« Trop tôt pour cette partie. » coupa Ginny avec autorité. « Je n'ai pas encore pu budgétiser le meeting, on en reparlera à la fin septembre. »

« Fixer la date et… »

Une racine rebelle accrocha son pied droit avant de s'enrouler amoureusement autour de son mollet nu et de l'attirer silencieusement à elle, le faisant chuter discrètement.

« La date ? » poursuivit Ginny, qui, marchant en tête ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle était ouvertement contrariée désormais. « Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Cela fait au moins trois fois que j'évoque une possibilité pour le weekend du trois novembre. A cette période, les températures sont encore douces et tout le monde pourra profiter sans avoir à se couvrir de peaux de bêtes auto-chauffantes. Certes, sous réserve d'obtenir l'accord de l'attaché aux centres de formation de Quidditch du Ministère, mais c'est un vieil ami. »

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait qu'Olivier ne fût pas en mesure de voir.

« Zacharias est devenu très conciliant depuis j'ai camouflé l'histoire d'exhibitionnisme en forêt de son fiston adoré. Sûre que les Flèches d'Appleby n'auraient pas gardé comme gardien un type qui danse la salsa à moitié nu devant une mare à canards. Sobre, qui plus est. »

Enfin, Ginny réalisa qu'elle ne voyait plus Olivier dans son champ de vision. Elle tourna instinctivement le regard à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Personne. Elle parlait aux poteaux du stade depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Olivier ? »

Où était-il passé, bon sang ? Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre aussi rapidement.

« Olivier ? » répéta-t-elle avec irritation, ses yeux balayant la végétation luxuriante alentours avec l'œil d'une mère entrainée à surveiller une ribambelle de marmots turbulents et aventuriers.

Un gémissement sourd lui parvint, semblant provenir d'un pylône en acier assez large qu'elle avait croisé une minute auparavant. Le second gémissement lui fit prendre conscience qu'Olivier devait se trouver juste derrière. Elle fit demi-tour en faisant attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses orteils. Le lieu semblait miné. Elle l'aperçut enfin lorsqu'elle contourna la structure d'acier. A plat ventre et la tête à dix centimètres d'une bouse de Sombral, son collègue ne semblait pas en très bonne posture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« J'avais envie de me rouler dans les chardons. Ça m'arrive parfois. » articula-t-il avec difficultés. « Mais je vais bien, merci de m'avoir posé la question. »

* * *

Cho Chang rangeait ses flacons de potions en fonction de leurs effets dans la petite armoire au-dessus de son bureau. Elle savait que certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas tout à fait légales ici, à Poudlard, mais au fond, qui irait regarder de très près ses activités. McGonagall était submergée par ses obligations et, en temps qu'infirmière, elle faisait désormais partie des figures d'autorité du château.

Sa première prise de l'année n'allait pas tarder à franchir le pas de sa porte. A peine une poignée d'heures que les cours avaient repris et déjà quelqu'un mordait à l'hameçon. Presque une pêcheuse professionnelle, désormais. Elle attrapa une potion orangée dont elle dévissa le bouchon de la fiole d'une main experte, puis humidifia son doigt qu'elle frotta délicatement derrière le lobe de son oreille droite pour y déposer une goutte d'élixir. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'ajuster ses bas et de rajouter une touche de gloss à ses lèvres déjà outrageusement rosées avant que les coups discrets ne retentissent contre le battant de sa porte. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir installé près de l'entrée, puis, une fois assurée de son sex-appeal, ouvrit à son visiteur.

Ce qu'elle vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Ah, Minerva. » dit-elle, déçue « C'est vous. »

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? »

« Demandez-moi plutôt qui je voulais que ça ne soit pas. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha McGonagall, stupéfaite par tant d'audace.

« Non, rien, laissez tomber. Vous aviez une information à me communiquer ? »

« J'aimerai entrer avant, si vous me le permettez. »

« C'est un peu en désordre chez moi. Avec cette première journée intense, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger. Et je m'étale tellement facilement… »

Elle se repositionna devant la porte de sa loge pour endiguer les tentatives de Minerva de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Au contraire, vos appartements paraissent d'une propreté impeccable. » remarqua son interlocutrice d'un œil suspicieux.

« Vous devez avoir la vue qui baisse, Minerva. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous conseiller un excellent ophtalmomage. Il n'exerce plus à Sainte Mangouste, mais étant donné que c'est l'un de mes amis proches, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de vous recevoir dans un délai convenable. »

« Je suppose que vous parlez de votre quatrième mari. »

« A vrai dire, c'était officiellement le troisième. » rectifia Cho qui ne se laissa pas déstabilisée par la remarque acerbe de sa supérieure. « Puisque qu'avec celui d'avant nous ne sommes pas restés suffisamment ensemble pour que le sortilège d'union fasse légalement effet. »

« Vous me voyiez ravie de l'apprendre, Miss Chang. Ceci dit, j'ai une information à vous transmettre et croyiez-moi, vous préfériez l'entendre loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

« Je passerai demain à votre bureau dans ce cas. » Et elle ajouta avec son sourire le plus charmeur « enfin si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients, bien entendu. »

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je n'y vois plus grand-chose. » termina Minerva qui semblait au contraire y voir pas mal d'inconvénients, comme se voir rembarrer par une allumeuse et s'être déplacée pour rien alors que ses rhumatismes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, par exemple.

La directrice tourna brusquement les talons et Cho s'empressa de refermer la porte. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur. L'intimité serait beaucoup plus difficile à avoir dans ce foutu château qu'à l'hôpital. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit maligne, inventive et discrète pour berner la vieille McGonagall. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Cho Chang avait appris à faire, c'était duper les autres…

* * *

Drago Malefoy ? Que pourrais-je dire de lui ? Peu de choses, finalement. J'étais heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas assassiné, mais, sans prétention aucune, je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme une menace sérieuse. Une victime, assurément. Oh, je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'il n'avait pas mérité tout ce qu'il avait enduré avant de revenir à Poudlard. La vie s'était chargée par elle-même de lui dégonfler les chevilles et d'abimer ses pointes capillaires peroxydées bien trop lisses. Un autre bénéfice de cette galère passée était la mise en marche des ères « esprit critique » et « je-pense-par-moi-même » de son cerveau, peu stimulées jusqu'alors. Mais disons qu'il avait payé ses erreurs avec un taux d'intérêt digne d'un banquier véreux qui vous regardait par-dessus sa monture en écailles de crocodile et vous affichait son sourire orné d'une dent en or pour mieux vous voler. Cher. Très cher. Evidemment, il était utopique d'espérer que tous ses petits travers de jeunesse aient été gommés. Les nés Moldu étaient toujours pour lui des nés Moldu, les Weasley étaient toujours des Weasley, et il avait baptisé son crapeau domestique défunt – et disparu dans le tourbillon du siphon des toilettes du Chaudron Baveur depuis bien longtemps – Crapure.

A dix-huit heures, Drago regagna ses loges, narcissiquement satisfait de sa prestation de la journée. Etre bienveillant envers les Gryffondors idiots qui peuplaient les classes des première et deuxième année n'avait pas été chose facile. Trop de rancœur bouillonnait encore dans ses veines envers leurs parents. Tous ces gens qui l'avaient abaissé plus bas que terre ces dernières années. Tous ces hypocrites qui se sentaient plus sereins, les fesses réchauffées par le velours de leur canapé, après l'avoir pris comme bouc émissaire. Bien plus facile de se focaliser sur les erreurs des autres. Et bien moins délétère pour l'ego.

Lorsqu'il rabattit le panneau de bois derrière lui avec un brin d'agacement, la première chose à laquelle son regard s'accrocha fut une petite chouette lapone aux couleurs quelconques, nichée sur un coin du bureau bancal. Son agacement disparut en même temps que sa cape d'enseignant brodée du sceau de Poudlard, jetée en vrac sur le lit minuscule.

« Enfin. » murmura-t-il à la lettre qu'il considérait avec convoitise. « J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. »

C'est une main fébrile qui détacha la précieuse missive de la patte brunâtre de l'animal. Le souffle de Drago se fit plus saccadé et un frisson électrisa son corps entier tandis qu'il dépliait le rouleau de parchemin d'un geste impatient. Les poils virils de ses avant-bras, mis au garde à vous par la contraction de leur muscle érecteur, réclamaient avidement les caresses de la personne qui avait rédigé cette lettre.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Drago avait trouvé une raison d'accepter les insultes et les coups bas. Ou plutôt, il l'avait percutée par inadvertance, sans la voir venir. Il lui était rentré dedans, au propre comme au figuré, sans aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. Une _raison_ qui prenait possession de son corps, de son âme, de son lui tout entier au rythme de leurs rendez-vous secrets et de leurs retrouvailles passionnées.

Les quelques lignes tracées à l'encre fine fixait leur prochaine entrevue plus tard dans la semaine, si Drago réussissait à se libérer en toute discrétion. Le lieu restait à déterminer, mais l'ancien Serpentard connaissait l'imagination de sa _raison_ et n'était pas inquiet. Ils trouveraient un endroit insolite et excitant, il le savait.

* * *

« Alors, cette première journée ? »

Ginny s'affala sur le petit pouf en croûte de cuir vert dont Hermione se servait habituellement comme repose pieds. Se retrouver entre copines après une journée de cours bien chargée avec été un rituel, fut un temps, et la jeune rousse pressentait que ça n'allait pas tarder à en redevenir un. Cependant, c'était dans les loges des professeurs qu'elles seraient amenées à se confier l'une à l'autre, désormais.

Les deux femmes étaient restées très proches lorsqu'Hermione avait récupéré son nom de Granger à l'issue d'un divorce douloureux. Plus liées que jamais malgré leur vie à l'opposé, elles s'étaient juré qu'aucun homme ne les séparerait. Elles avaient même craché par terre, ce qu'Hermione ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait.

« Une porte heurtée de plein fouet, une chute dans les escaliers, un élève qui essaie de me faire chanter, des septième année indisciplinables qui ne doivent même pas se souvenir du timbre de ma voix tellement ils ont foutu le bazar. » énuméra Hermione, comptant ses péripéties sur les doigts de sa main gauche pour n'en omettre aucune. « Mais j'ai survécu. »

« Wow. » soupira son amie, compatissante. « Difficile de faire mieux. »

Elle posa sa main pâle sur le bras de son amie et pressa doucement pour la réconforter.

« Et toi ? »

« Tranquillement. J'ai lancé mon plan de bataille pour que le Quidditch redevienne une priorité. Tu te rends compte, ça fait trois ans qu'aucun joueur national n'est issu de cette école ?!» s'exclama-t-elle en dodelinant la tête avec véhémence, comme si la baisse du niveau de Quidditch des étudiants était la pire ineptie à ses yeux.

« Et ce plan consiste en ? » fit mine de s'intéresser Hermione, pour qui le Quidditch restait un sport violent et incompréhensible.

« L'organisation d'un meeting de Quidditch au château où des démonstrations seront réalisées par les plus grands clubs du pays et où les étudiants auront la possibilité de jouer avec leurs idoles, expliqua Ginny sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. »

« Rien que ça. » remarqua Hermione, admirative. « Et tu gères tout toute seule. »

« Pas totalement. Ils m'ont collé Dubois comme partenaire ». indiqua Ginny.

« Notre Dubois ? »

« Notre Dubois. Enfin celui qui passait des heures à inventer des stratégies inutiles et incompréhensibles en pensant avoir inventé la Pierre Philosophale. Remarque, un assistant peut avoir son utilité. »

Hermione ne releva pas. Les années l'avaient habituée au caractère dominant et parfois méprisant de Ginny. Si elle ne partageait pas son avis, elle avait conscience que le train de vie de la rousse lui avait accordé certaines libertés. Et personne n'y trouvait jamais rien à redire.

Elles se turent un instant.

« Du chantage, tu dis ? » questionna Ginny pour relancer la conversation.

« Ouais… » acquiesça piteusement son amie.

« Qui te fait chanter ? »

« Te… »

Hermione eu un moment d'hésitation. Harry et Ginny avaient élevé Teddy presque comme leur propre enfant. Le jeune garçon passait la majeure partie du temps chez les Potter durant les vacances scolaires. C'était même Ginny qui lui avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait sur le Quidditch. Hermione ne savait pas comment avouer à Ginny que le jeune garçon à qui elle avait changé les couches, essuyé les larmes et appris à voler était devenu un manipulateur narcissique. Ginny adulait Teddy plus que ses propres enfants, il incarnait pour elle la perfection. Bien élevé, respectueux, attentionné, affectueux. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des hiboux de Poudlard annonçant que le fils prodige avait enfermé un de ses camarades de dortoir dans une armure durant trois jours et qu'il avait administré illégalement un philtre d'amour à son ex petite amie pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de la tête de turc de l'école afin de se venger d'avoir été quitté. Non, Ginny n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette facette de la personnalité de Ted Lupin Junior. Et pour cause, c'était Hermione qui signait chaque parchemin en imitant la signature de Harry. Depuis son divorce, Teddy était devenu assez ingénieux pour récupérer le courrier destiné à son tuteur avec discrétion et apposer lui-même le paraphe à la fin des lettres rédigées sur un ton de plus en plus désespéré au fil du temps.

Elle se reprit juste à temps :

« Théophile Lancarfer, de cinquième année. »

* * *

Cho Chang. _Cho Chang_. Surement la plus insaisissable des nouvelles têtes que je croisais lors de cette rentrée scolaire. Toujours plus prompte à montrer sa petite culotte que ses émotions, de ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il est vrai que voir ce qui se dissimulait sous sa jupe devait être un ravissement pour tout être aimant les courbes féminines et les peaux halées. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été plutôt nombreux à avoir cette chance depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses études d'infirmière à la Ste-Mangouste Académie. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de savoir ce qu'elle enfermait au plus profond d'elle-même ? Personne. Son premier mari, à la tête d'une fabrique de célèbres balais volants, était bien trop occupé à parcourir le monde et à tester les délices charnels qu'offraient les pays exotiques pour s'en soucier. Cela lui avait valu un petit tas de Gallions d'or en moins dans sa chambre de Gringotts, d'après les rumeurs. Son second époux menait en réalité une double vie et s'était fiancé à une veille Moldue héritière d'un empire cosmétique. Le troisième avait révélé publiquement son attirance pour les hommes après deux semaines de noces seulement. Le quatrième n'avait pas fait mieux que ses prédécesseurs. Beaucoup avaient essayé de faire changer les mœurs de la belle asiatique, lui assénant qu'il faillait qu'elle privilégie la qualité à la quantité. Mais Cho n'écoutait plus les leçons dégoulinant de morale bienpensante. Elle était libre, sans complexes et comptait le rester. Que les médisants aillent se faire voir.

De nouveau seule dans ses appartements, Cho ôta ses talons aiguilles de vingt-cinq centimètres rouge sang et entreprit de faire glisser son bas de soie le long de sa jambe fuselée sans l'effiler avec ses ongles manucurés. Un art délicat qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection.

Finalement, son amant d'un soir avait fini par la rejoindre. Pas le plus nul de ceux qu'elle ait connus. Assez satisfaisant pour qu'elle considère sa demande d'une autre partie de jambe en l'air avec attention, en tout cas.

Entièrement nue, elle se glissa dans les draps froids et impersonnels qui habillaient son lit. Rien n'accentuait davantage son sentiment de solitude que de se coucher sans un homme pour entourer son corps svelte de ses bras puissants. Elle savait qu'en revenant ici, au château, c'était un luxe auquel elle devrait renoncer.

A ses côtés, dans son bocal arrondi, Cédric somnolait tranquillement, sa bouche entre ouverte éclairée par les doux reflets des rayons de Lune que laissaient filtrer les fenêtres de sa loge. Elle l'observa religieusement plusieurs minutes avant d'apposer une croix supplémentaire sur le calendrier qui surplombait son lit. C'était un rituel qu'elle s'imposait chaque soir. Une journée de plus d'écoulée. Une journée de moins à vivre. Combien lui en restait-il déjà ? Peu.

 _Si peu_.

Puis elle souffla la dernière bougie qui illuminait ses iris humides d'une lueur terne et vacillante.

* * *

La première journée de cours touchait à sa fin et moi, Albus Dumbledore, je m'en retournais dans mon cadre doré, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

En les regardant s'endormir, tous vêtus de leurs faiblesses et de leurs imperfections, je me dis qu'à défaut d'être irréprochables, ils portent en eux assez d'humanité pour la tâche qui leur a été confiée. Il faudra que je dise à Minerva qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle vide une nouvelle bouteille de whisky pur feu made in Les Trois Balais ce soir. Derrière le rideau des apparences, son casting n'est pas si mauvais.

* * *

.

.

.

 _En espérant que certains d'entre vous aient réussi à atteindre le bas de la page^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires._


	2. Poudlard forme la jeunesse

_« La jeunesse n'est pas une maladie incurable. »_

... Jacques Poulin

* * *

Quarante-huit heures, trois minutes, cinquante-sept secondes. C'est le temps exact que mirent Ted Lupin Junior, Alfred Fawley, Colin Hitchens et Bogomil Levski pour devenir le pire cauchemar éveillé de tous leurs professeurs réunis. Certes, ils s'étaient appliqués à représenter le défi ultime à l'autorité de Minerva McGonagall dès qu'ils avaient posé le premier orteil dans le hall d'entrée du château. Mais, cette année, les quatre adolescents semblaient avoir tout bonnement éludé la présence d'un règlement intérieur. Après tout, pourquoi, depuis mille trois cent cinquante ans, les adultes responsables du château se prenaient-ils la tête pour établir des limites ? Si ce n'est pas pour les franchir, c'est une perte de temps pure et simple, aurait répondu Teddy Lupin avec aplomb.

Ted Lupin Jr, la rock star des encriers. La plume acérée et le verbe haut, impossible de vivre à Poudlard sans l'avoir déjà rencontré. Ou devrais-je dire sans s'être pris deux ou trois répliques imperceptiblement ironiques et savamment charmeuses. Sa langue constituait son arme favorite. Il était ceinture noire de jeu de mots, troisième dam de répartie. Teddy était irrésistiblement détestable, et ses chevilles plus larges que ses genoux prouvaient qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Pour ses camarades de sexe masculin, il constituait l'homme à abattre. Pour ceux de sexe féminin, l'homme à conquérir, au même titre que le Prince d'Angleterre, Gaspard Ulliel, John Snow et Sirius Black à l'âge de vingt ans. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne trouvaient grâce aux yeux du jeune homme, qui, à part deux trois aventures éphémères, restait ouvertement célibataire à un âge ou les hormones triomphent fréquemment sur la raison.

Colin Hitchens. Beau gosse. Bonne famille. Bon parti. Sur le papier, seulement. En réalité, les études lui paraissaient secondaires. Un passetemps supplémentaire à caser entre le Quidditch et la musique. Il aurait accès au gros pécule laissé pour lui dans un coffre de Gringotts par son arrière-grand-père fortuné dès le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans. Il hériterait ensuite de la fabrique familiale devenue un poids lourd dans le domaine de l'extraction de bois précieux destinés à la fabrication de baguettes magiques dès que son grand père fortuné passerait l'arme à gauche – soit dans un avenir proche, vu ses excès en matière de whisky pur feu. Une entreprise réputée et porteuse d'avenir. Les sorciers auraient toujours besoin de baguettes magiques. Alors pourquoi se donner du mal ? Dans la demeure familiale plus vaste que la Maison Blanche, il était sans cesse testé, jaugé et malmené. Ses ancêtres lui imposaient une rigueur quotidienne et lui enseignaient les filons du métier de la façon la plus dure qui soit – c'est-à-dire à grands renforts d'un martinet et de deux trois sorts soigneusement sélectionnés. Alors Poudlard, c'était la récré. Son passe-temps favori ? Transformer les salles de classes en répliques des lieux mythiques de ses films Moldus préférés. Forêt enchantée, vaisseaux spatiales, tanks de l'armée russe, il laissait son imagination gambadée au fil de ses envies. Ah, et les filles. Evidemment.

Bogomil Levski était le fils du célèbre batteur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit et tout aussi brillant avec une batte de baseball, un marteau, une paire de skis ou un hublot de machine à laver. Bref, tout ce qui permettait de taper, frapper, assommer, battre et pire si nécessité. Une brute. Sa répartition à Gryffondor restait à l'heure actuelle la plus grande énigme du vingt et unième siècle, y compris pour moi, ce qui, sans prétention, représentait un exploit remarquable. Ouvertement mauvais en tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'usage de ses bras, il avait toujours réussi ses examens de justesse grâce à l'aide de ses amis. Au fil du temps, j'en avais conclu qu'il était nul par conviction plus que par manque total de capacités intellectuelles. La preuve, il arrivait à se sortir de toutes les situations délicates dans lesquelles il se retrouvait en se tortillant comme une anguille malgré sa corpulence de bodybuilder gonflés aux hormones bovines. Ses neurones se connectaient donc régulièrement.

Alfred Fawley. Lui, c'était le cerveau de Jimmy Neutron dans le corps de Passe Partout. Soixante-dix-neuf centimètres au garrot et un mètre vingt-cinq du haut de son crâne à la plante de ses pieds, soit un quart de la taille de Levski, mais un vrai génie comme il en existait trop peu. Sa faculté de compréhension devait être proche de la mienne, et s'il avait été un de mes étudiants de mon vivant, je suis convaincu que j'aurais pris un réel plaisir à aiguiser son esprit encore d'avantage. Aucune matière ne lui résistait et, si les résultats de Teddy Lupin étaient très bons, ceux de Fawley étaient tout bonnement exceptionnels. Il collectionnait les Optimal comme des sucreries, et le seul Effort Exceptionnel obtenu en Etude des Runes l'avaient rendu totalement névrosé. Une semaine durant, il s'était enfermé avec son manuel de sigles anciens pour comprendre comment une telle ineptie avait pu se produire. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus et avait perdu près de deux kilos, ce qui, pour lui, équivalait à perdre un os. Contrairement aux trois autres, c'était un vrai bosseur. Un bourreau de travail, et un ambitieux tenace. Et contrairement aux trois autres, il ne devait sa réussite ni à la fortune familiale, ni a un nom célèbre, ni à un lien de parenté avantageux. Ses détracteurs le voyaient comme un arriviste manipulateur, capable de s'entourer d'éléments influents pour gravir les échelons. Moi, il m'impressionnait malgré tout car, depuis sa naissance, personne n'avait parié que son mètre vingt-cinq l'emmènerait aussi haut.

Impossible de savoir comment quatre personnalités si opposées avaient noué une amitié si forte et sincère, mais leur soutien mutuel inébranlable prouvait qu'ils s'étaient finalement bien trouvés. Au grand dam des nouveaux enseignants, comme des anciens. Ils étaient d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de certains départs. Voir d'une bonne moitié, celle composée des vivants en pleine possession de leurs facultés mentales. Seule Minerva avait survécu. Ah, ma chère Minerva...

Pour Drago Malefoy, ce n'était qu'une bande de _bip_ – censuré. Pour une fois, je ne pouvais nier qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Il y a vraiment un début à tout.

.

.

.

 **Épisode 2 – Poudlard forme la jeunesse**

.

.

.

* * *

 _« L'adolescence serait toujours cela : le partage de quelques illusions. L'âge adulte, la solitude des déceptions.»_

... Didier Le Pêcheur

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffèrent son visage, Hermione rabattit la couverture par-dessus sa tête d'un geste contrarié. Cette journée, elle aimerait pouvoir l'éviter. La rayer du calendrier à l'encre indélébile et passer directement à la suivante. Pouvoir dire next aussi facilement que dans cette émission Moldue idiote sur laquelle elle était tombée par hasard pendant ses vacances scolaires. Et pour cause, dès la première heure, elle devait affronter les Septième Année. Double cours de défense avec les plus indisciplinés. Double peine.

Le petit déjeuner fila bien trop vite à son goût, tout autant que sa douche (cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'elle était sous l'eau ? Non, impossible, elle avait à peine eu le temps de se shampouiner !) et elle était convaincue de ne jamais avoir parcouru le chemin qui la séparait de sa salle de classe en un temps si record. Même Usain Bolt n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Elle débarqua essoufflée dans une salle où régnait une cacophonie indescriptible. Pas de surprise, le niveau sonore si élevé parvenait jusqu'à l'aile opposée, elle avait donc était prévenue très tôt que l'ambiance serait tout aussi difficile à gérer que la fois précédente. En se faufilant jusqu'au bureau, ou plutôt en slalomant entre les divers pièges qui parsemaient l'allée centrale et que personne ne se souciait d'enlever pour la laisser passer, elle vit Teddy, coincé entre deux de ses amis. S'il avait cette fois daigné honorer le cours de sa présence dès le retentissement de la cloche, il ne fallait cependant pas attendre de lui trop d'efforts. En effet, il dormait, un filet de bave au bord des lèvres, la respiration sereine du bienheureux voyageant dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione repoussa du gros orteil un sac échoué en plein milieu du passage, glissa sur une écharpe trainant au sol puis se rattrapa de justesse au col de chemise d'un Poufsouffle en lui griffant la nuque au passage et finit par shooter dans un verre d'eau posé sournoisement au centre de l'allée. Le récipient s'envola aussi périlleusement qu'un 747 qui décolle et alla littéralement s'exploser contre le bureau professoral. Plusieurs élèves assis au premier rang se recroquevillèrent pour échapper aux attaques de bouts de verre et de gouttes d'eau.

« Eeeeet buuuuuuttttttttt ! » s'écria bruyamment Bogomil Levski, installé près de Teddy.

« En plein dans le mille ! » rétorqua une autre voix grave qu'Hermione, rouge de honte en débarrassant les malheureux des morceaux de verre coincé dans leurs vêtement d'un coup de baguette fébrile, ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Une championne ! » reprit le premier. « On devrait la mettre sur un balai avec un Souaffle dans les mains. »

« Elle n'arriverait pas à éviter une allumette sur une autoroute ! S'il y avait une seule flaque d'eau dans tout le château, tu pourrais être sûr qu'elle marcherait dedans ! »

« Alfred, soit gentil avec tatounette et prête lui tes binocles, sinon elle va tuer l'un d'entre nous avant le mois de décembre. »

Levski s'écriait comme s'il commentait un match de Quidditch. Discrétion était un terme inconnu à son vocabulaire.

« Et évite de lui filer ta maladresse avec, sinon ça sera carrément un génocide. »

« Quelle maladresse ? » rétorqua gaiment une troisième voix moins virile qui se révéla être celle d'Alfred Fawley.

L'encrier qu'il envoya à la figure de Levski pour accompagner ses dires le rata de dix bon centimètres et s'écrasa sur le parchemin vierge d'une fille au physique avantageux, installée juste derrière eux.

« Le gnome ! » vociféra-t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

« Oui, Princesse ? » Il se tourna vers elle et lui envoya son plus beau sourire qu'il agrémenta d'un baiser bouche en cul de poule.

Pestant dans sa barbe, elle lui renvoya son encrier sans cérémonie.

« Tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau ? » persévéra-t-il. « Aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

« La ferme, Fawley, c'est ton haleine qui me fait mourir. »

« Dommage, un peu de mon encre t'aiderait sans aucun doute à limiter le nombre de fautes d'orthographe de tes copies. »

« Je suis dyslexique, tocard ! »

« Ah désolé. Par contre je ne te donnerai pas un bout de mon cerveau… »

Excédée, la jeune femme se tourna ostensiblement vers la camarade assise à ses côtés et décida d'ignorer Fawley.

« Elle m'aime. » affirma Alfred à Bogomil avec une certitude inébranlable. « Elle n'ose pas se l'avouer, mais je sais que je suis irrésistible. »

« T'as pas la moindre chance, le gnome. »

« Un jour, je lui passerai l'alliance à l'annulaire, je te le dis-moi. »

« On dit la bague au doigt. »

« C'est la même. »

« Tu fais un mètre dix les bras levés et elle a le physique d'une diablesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ficherait avec un nain ? »

« Lorsque mes fesses seront assises sur l'un des fauteuils les plus douillets du Ministère, elle me considérera autrement. »

« Si tu as le cul aussi gros que tes chevilles, tu n'arriveras même pas à t'assoir dessus. » intervint de nouveau la voix au timbre chaleureux qui aurait eu davantage sa place dans la bouche d'un homme qui frisait la cinquantaine que dans celle d'un adolescent.

Hermione, qui avait enfin réussi à atteindre la sécurité de son bureau sans d'autres incidents, jeta un coup d'œil discret et reconnu les épis noisettes grillées qui semblaient vouloir s'enfuir de la tignasse de Colin Hitchens. Les Gryffondor parlaient deux fois plus fort que leurs camarades mais ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde que tous puissent profiter de leur conversation.

Fawley reprit gaiment : « Ce que vous êtes défaitistes, les gars. Vous savez, lorsque qu'on n'a pas tiré les meilleures cartes à la naissance au niveau physique, on comprend vite que pour réussir il faut cacher quelques as dans sa botte. »

« C'est sous ma braguette que je cache mon as, moi. » Fier de son humour graveleux, Levski eu un éclat de rire d'autosatisfaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Teddy venait enfin d'émerger, ses yeux plissés agressés par la lumière du jour. Soit son sommeil était plus tourd qu'un trente-trois tonnes, soit il avait patiemment guetté le moment opportun pour entrer en scène. Une petite voix murmurait à Hermione –désormais occupée à installer ses notes bien en évidence sous ses yeux – que la deuxième option était la plus proche de la vérité.

« Ah, quand on parle de braguette ça te réveille. »

« C'est ta voix mélodieuse qui me réveille, Bog. »

« L'éternelle histoire. » soupira Hitchens en levant les yeux au ciel. « Trois pouces et la femme de ses rêves. »

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » s'agaça de nouveau la concernée dans leur dos.

Teddy se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Emily ? » lui demanda-t-il le plus gentiment du monde.

La dénommée Emily se radoucit dans la seconde.

« Je suis fatiguée d'entendre parler de moi devant tout le monde trois fois par semaine. », lui expliqua-t-elle, cinquante décibels en moins.

« Oui, je comprends. Je trouve moi aussi que c'est un comportement très désagréable. » Il grimaça pour appuyer ses dires et la dévisagea intensément de ses yeux encore embués de sommeil. « Je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. » promit-il, gentlemen.

Puis il lui adressa un sourire plein d'empathie et, lorsque les pommettes de la jeune fille furent ostensiblement rosées, saupoudra son numéro de séduction d'un clin d'œil appuyé. La jeune femme semblait réellement sous le charme de l'adolescent. Fawley lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, mécontent.

Tu en fais trop, Teddy, pensa Hermione. Puis elle décida de se secouer mentalement et se reconcentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle n'était pas payée pour espionner ses étudiants, et si certains d'entre eux interceptaient ses coups d'œil furtifs vers les quatre garçons, elle passerait pour une perverse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Les parents d'aujourd'hui étaient toujours très réactifs lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'incriminer les professeurs.

Pessimiste sur le déroulement de l'heure à venir, Hermione fit claquer sèchement sa mallette en cuir sur le bois brut du bureau. Le fracas qui en résulta aurait pu réveiller un mort, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

* * *

A l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, Ginny attendait que tous les étudiants indisciplinés se mettent en rang d'oignons près de leur balai. Dans leurs tenues hétéroclites aux couleurs criardes, certains se chamaillaient encore les quelques balais volants rafistolés prêtés par l'école et elle sentait l'impatience la gagner. Elle le retenait, Olivier, et sa fameuse excuse de grippe pour lui demander de le remplacer au pied levé. Comme si elle avait eu le choix… Minerva aurait dû prendre une double dose d'anxiolytiques pour calmer ses nerfs si elle avait osé dire non, et Ginny avait – par compassion plus que par lâcheté – préféré éviter l'affrontement. Elle qui s'était concocté un planning de Ministre en pleine campagne électorale avant l'arrivée de son mari au château le soir même devrait faire une croix sur deux ou trois choses. La mise en beauté de toutes les parties de son corps qui seraient camouflées par ses vêtements, sûrement. De toute façon, même avec un optimisme proche du délit d'arrogance, il était peu probable que ces parties de son anatomie soient sollicités. Son époux ne la touchait quasiment plus.

Main en visière pour protéger ses yeux des rayons d'un soleil bien vif pour un début d'automne, Ginny fit un tour succinct des visages qui se tenaient face à elle. Aucun d'eux ne lui était familier. Par chance, ses fils n'étaient pas encore en cinquième année. Elle entendait déjà James lui dire, ou plutôt lui cracher agressivement comme il avait tendance à le faire ces derniers mois, « tu m'fous la honte » si jamais elle osait se pointer dans la même pièce que lui et ses copains. C'était leur pacte : James se tenait à carreaux cette année et Ginny se tenait loin de lui. Vive l'adolescence chez les Potter.

« Bonjour à tous. » débuta-t-elle avec l'énergie d'une vendeuse de poisson sur le marché de Loustry-Sainte-Chaspoule le dimanche matin. « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Canons pendant huit ans et ayant fait partie de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre lors des deux dernières coupes du monde. »

Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas devaient surement être en train de tricoter dans leur dortoir car tous les élèves présents lui adressèrent un regard « me prends pas pour une quiche » en guise de réponse. Il faut dire qu'elle avait mis un terme définitif à sa carrière peu de temps auparavant et qu'elle restait une idole pour tous les jeunes qui espéraient faire du Quidditch leur avenir. Plusieurs d'entre eux chuchotèrent des paroles inaudibles à leur voisin avec enthousiasme. Un garçon vêtu d'une tenue bleue sautillait même sur place, justifiant malgré lui son surnom peu enviable de « le criquet ».

Le niveau sonore baissa progressivement mais un garçon aux cheveux de jais noués en catogan faisait de la résistance, gloussant à gorge déployée.

« Toi, là-bas ! » l'interpella-t-elle sévèrement.

Le concerné eu la mauvaise idée de regarder dans son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à un camarade resté en retrait.

« Pas la peine de regarder la pelouse, c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse. »

Un peu gêné, il n'osa pas faire de mouvement supplémentaire et se contenta de la fixer, droit comme un piquet et l'air ahuri.

« Votre nom ? »

« Lancarfer, m'dame. »

Une ampoule LED clignota rouge dans l'esprit de Ginny. Elle avait entendu ce nom peu de temps auparavant mais impossible de se souvenir où.

« Puis-je savoir, Mr Lancarfer, pourquoi est-ce vous continuez de discuter quand bien même je vous ai demandé le contraire ? »

Ah oui, c'était Hermione qui avait mentionné ce nom le soir de leur premier jour de cours. A priori, il s'amusait à jouer les maîtres chanteurs auprès de son amie. Et ça, c'était un acte que Ginny ne tolérait pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même. Chantera bien, qui chantera le dernier.

* * *

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Mr Lupin, je vous écoute. » dit-elle avec un sang-froid digne de 007 en pleine mission d'infiltration.

« J'ai lu attentivement le passage sur les Patronus dans le livre que vous nous avez conseillé la dernière fois. Si je ne me trompe pas, la principale utilisation du Patronus est de repousser une créature appelée « Détraqueur » ? »

Teddy prononça le dernier mot comme si une telle créature n'existait pas vraiment et Hermione devina tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Il est vrai que l'étudiant était bien trop jeune pour en avoir croisé un, puisqu'ils avaient été chassés du pays quelques mois seulement après la défaite de Voldemort.

Hermione avait choisi de commencer l'année par l'élaboration de Patronus. C'était, à son époque en tout cas, un sujet qui passionnait les étudiants. Les filles s'émerveillait devant les formes argentées et vaporeuses qui s'échappaient de leurs baguettes tandis que les garçons savouraient la sensation de puissance qu'elles leur conféraient. Elle s'imaginait qu'une clameur joyeuse accompagnerait son annonce du sujet. En réalité elle avait eu droit à un soupir de déception, suivi de trois bâillements.

« C'est exact. Ce sortilège a été inventé pour se défendre des Détraqueurs lorsqu'ils ont émigré de leurs terres glacées et se sont approchés de zones habitées par des sorciers. Les premiers récits qui mentionnent ce fait datent de la période de la première révolte sanglante des… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Teddy leva vigoureusement la main pour la quinzième fois consécutive. Une fureur sourde grondait en elle. Teddy l'interrompait sans cesse, elle ne pouvait pas en placer une. Quarante minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et pourtant elle n'avait pas fait un quart du programme qu'elle avait prévu. Le seul point positif était que les étudiants, amusés par Teddy, étaient bien plus calmes que d'habitude.

« Oui, Mr Lupin, je vous écoute. » répéta-t-elle pour la quinzième fois.

« Au risque de dire des bêtises, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune de ces créatures en Angleterre aujourd'hui. On dit qu'elles sont retournées vivre dans des zones inhospitalières et désertes, est-ce vrai ? »

« Les détraqueurs ont été condamnés à s'éloigner de tout être humain suite à leur participation active dans les crimes perpétrés par Tom Jedusor. Il est donc peu probable que vous en rencontriez une en vous promenant sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est exact. » reconnut-elle à contrecœur. « Mais… »

Les longs doigts fins de Teddy s'élevèrent de nouveau dans les airs et il prit cette fois la parole sans y avoir été invité.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais quel est l'intérêt d'apprendre à se défendre d'une créature que nous n'avons aucune chance de rencontrer ? »

Un petit sourire en coin anima ses lèvres et Hermione tourna sa langue trois fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, par peur de devenir vulgaire.

« Pourtant Ted, on se promène souvent en zone inhospitalière ! » intervint Hitchens, le même sourire en coin. « Au moins une fois par semaine d'ailleurs. »

« A chaque fois que la directrice nous convoque. » clarifia Bogomil.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait envoyer un Patronus pour voir si c'est un Détraqueur ? »

Des gloussements fusèrent des quatre coins de la classe.

* * *

L'exercice était, en théorie, accessible à un enfant de trois ans : rattraper la balle que Ginny, en vol stationnaire face à eux, lançait dans une direction aléatoire. C'était l'exercice de base du Quidditch. En effet, réceptionner une balle avec précision concernait aussi bien le gardien, l'attrapeur et les poursuiveurs d'une équipe. Si vous étiez mauvais à cet exercice, vous étiez, à coup sûr, mauvais partout. Seuls quelques batteurs présentaient parfois peu d'habilité avec une balle. Principalement ceux qui jouaient dans des équipes qui favorisaient le physique sur l'agilité selon Ginny. Un peu sur le modèle de l'équipe de Serpentard qui avaient choisi Crabbe et Goyle lors de leur scolarité.

Ginny décolla et se positionna à dix mètres du sol, à l'une des extrémités du terrain de Quidditch. Les cinquième années autorisés à poursuivre les cours de Quidditch pour leurs BUSEs étaient considérés par l'établissement comme des potentielles recrues pour les équipes nationales. Les espoirs de Poudlard, en quelque sorte. Le niveau devait donc être au rendez-vous et Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire le moindre cadeau. Elle avait d'ailleurs durci un peu les règles – sans le consentement de la directrice, évidemment. Il s'agirait désormais d'une épreuve à élimination directe. Quiconque raterait une balle, resterait sur le banc de touche jusqu'à la fin du cours. Un peu radical, direz-vous ? Pas pour Ginny, en tout cas.

Les élèves décollèrent tour à tour et se mirent à la queuleuleu face à Ginny.

« Bon, dernières informations. La luminosité est bonne et vous avez pour l'instant le soleil de dos. Des conditions idéales et rarement réunies lors d'un match. Je ne veux donc aucune excuse et pas de tentatives de marchandage. Quiconque fera preuve de mauvaise foi se trouvera suspendu lors du prochain cours, compris ? »

Personne n'osa broncher. Tous mettaient en pratique leurs exercices de respiration pour diminuer la pression que leur imposait Ginny. En queue de peloton, le dénommé Lancarfer avait du mal à calmer ses nerfs : « inspiration… expiration… inspiration… quelle garce… inspi… Non, non ça tu l'as déjà fait mon vieux. Expiration… »

Le premier candidat, un grand blond au visage émacié, attrapa aisément le Souaffle, lancé bien en dessous de son altitude de vol.

« Pas mal ! » le gratifia Ginny. « Bonne technique de démarrage en trombe. Tu à l'air plutôt vif d'esprit, c'est important. »

Satisfait de lui-même, le Serdaigle exécuta une chandelle parfaite avant de rejoindre l'arrière de la file d'attente en frappant dans les mains de chacun de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Au suivant ! » cria Ginny.

Le second fut tout aussi habile. Plutôt que de rester en vol stationnaire, il opta pour de petits cercles qui lui assuraient une vitesse résiduelle. L'embardée qu'il fit pour capter la balle fut ainsi plus facile à initier.

« Toi, tu dois être gardien. Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout même ! » Ginny frappa trois fois dans ses mains. « Aller, aller, on ne perd pas le rythme. Dès que l'un d'entre vous a réussi, le suivant prend sa place directement. »

Le niveau était respectable, malgré les lancers puissants et fourbes de Ginny, seul un élève ne parvint pas à se saisir du Souaffle. Il faut dire que ses yeux rougis et gonflés par une conjonctivite virulente n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur. Pas plus que son nez irrité qui avait atteint la taille d'une poire prête à être récoltée. Ginny ne le sermonna pas et l'envoya d'urgence à l'infirmerie se faire soigner avant qu'il ne perde un œil. Il ne serait pas plus brillant au Quidditch s'il se transformait en cyclope avant la fin de la semaine.

Le dernier candidat s'avança face à elle. Lancarfer. Concentré, il fixait Ginny avec attention, prêt à s'élancer à la poursuite du Souaffle à la vitesse de la lumière. Ginny feinta un lancer sous son pied gauche et opta finalement pour l'un des plus difficile à attraper : le lancer droit sur lui. Déstabilisé, Lancarfer eut à peine le temps de tendre ses bras devant lui. Malheureusement, le Souaffle lui frôla la main droite et le percuta en plein visage dans un bruit mat suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

« Échec ! » cria Ginny, peau de vache. « Banc de touche, maintenant. Au suivant ! »

Dépité de sa prestation et en colère contre Ginny et son tire diabolique, Lancarfer se laissa tomber lourdement au sol et se traina jusqu'aux gradins. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux goutes d'hémoglobine qui s'écoulaient de l'une de ses narines, tout comme Ginny qui considérait cela comme un juste retour des choses après le comportement que le garçon avait eu envers Hermione.

* * *

Drago Malefoy ne cessaient de faire des va-et-vient dans sa loge. Nerveusement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins, les ramenant en arrière. Un geste qu'il ne faisait plus depuis des années. A croire que le retour au château faisait remonter à la surface de vieilles habitudes.

Comment faire ? Quelle attitude employer ? Il avait frôlé la syncope le matin même lorsque le parchemin avec la composition définitive de la classe des septième année qui poursuivait l'étude des Potions pour leurs ASPICs lui avait été communiqué.

Ted Lupin Junior. Celui-là, il s'y attendait. Utopique de vouloir s'en débarrasser puisqu'il était le champion de l'école toutes disciplines confondues : Métamorphose, DCFM, retards, Potions, nonchalance, Sortilèges, corruption ou encore dissimulation de cadavres. Alfred Fawley. Celui-là, il était bon en Potions, le petit con. Si bon que selon les bruits de couloir, il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement le programme de l'année à venir. Colin Hitchens. Celui-là, Drago avait discutaillé avec McGonagall durant une soirée entière pour y échapper. Après tout, ses résultats médiocres ne justifiaient pas l'autorisation de poursuivre sa matière et il n'aspirait pas à un projet professionnel en lien avec le sujet. Quel intérêt d'être un Maître des potions lorsque l'on gère une entreprise ? Mais la vieille bique avait tranché, et c'était sans appel. Évidemment, le courrier que le père de celui-ci, directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Transatlantique, avait envoyé à l'établissement pour leur « suggérer » qu'accepter les choix de matières de son fiston chéri leur garantirait une publicité avantageuse à l'étranger n'était qu'une anecdote. Le pire, pour Drago, c'était qu'après avoir joué les fils à papa toute sa jeunesse, il n'était pas le prétendant idéal pour blâmer cette pratique.

Sauf qu'un dernier nom, imprévu, figurait au pied de la liste. Il semblait avoir été rajouté après les autres, car l'encre était plus sombre que pour les noms inscrits au-dessus et ne semblait pas tout à fait sèche. Bogomil Levski… Alors là, c'était comme si une bombe thermonucléaire venait d'exploser entre le lit rouillé et la chaise bancale de son lieux de vie, comme il le qualifiait. Comment enseigner un art délicat à ce gorille mal dégrossi ? Un macaque imberbe avec un QI proche de celui d'une coccinelle ?

Après s'être ouvertement moqué de Granger, humiliée durant ses cours avec les septième année, il allait lui aussi affronter le club des quatre au complet. Et il pressentait que cela serait nettement moins hilarant.

Bien moins sûr de lui que les jours précédents, il prit la direction des cachots. Il avait opté pour une potion suffisamment complexe pour titiller l'esprit de compétition de tout le monde jusqu'à la dernière seconde de cours. L'objectif premier était de ménager leur susceptibilité en leur prouvant qu'il les considérait comme suffisamment brillants pour y parvenir. De plus, comme la moindre minute d'inactivité serait susceptible de conduire à des propos méprisants à son égard, il faudrait les occuper, les stimuler, les mettre au défi, quitte à ce qu'ils ressortent avec un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les fenêtres. Et s'ils pouvaient le faire vraiment… Il n'était sincèrement pas contre un ou deux traumatismes crâniens chez les Gryffondor.

Ses pas se répercutaient sinistrement en écho le long des murs de pierre. Il était surprenant de constater comme certains bruits familiers peuvent être angoissants lorsque les circonstances sont défavorables. Jamais ses pas ne lui avaient paru si effrayants dans ce couloir. Au revoir les enjambées conquérantes du pseudo Prince des Serpentard. Bonjour la claudication hésitante du prisonnier en route vers la potence.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cachot glacial, les quelques étudiants qui avaient choisi de poursuivre l'étude des potions étaient déjà à leur place, un feu magique léchant paresseusement le fond de leur chaudron et les ingrédients soigneusement alignés à leurs côtés. Ted Lupin et ses acolytes étaient eux aussi sagement assis, jambes croisées pour l'un, regard curieux pour un autre.

Drago prit place au bureau professoral dans un silence de cathédrale. Pour tout préambule, il fit apparaitre des instructions sur le tableau écaillé d'un geste fluide du poignet.

« Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, votre maitre des potions. »

Quelques politesses discrètes répondirent à cette entrée en matière très succincte, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il feignit de ne pas entendre Hitchens chuchoter à son voisin « pour quelques mois seulement, mon vieux ».

« Pour débuter cette année cruciale et évaluer votre niveau qu'on m'a décrit comme très honorable, j'ai décidé de vous tester sur une potion qui n'est pas au programme habituellement. »

« Ben voyons » railla Levski.

« Je vous demande de réaliser une potion de vue perçante, qui permet d'accroitre l'acuité visuelle celui qui la boit » continua Drago, imperturbable. « C'est une potion qui est souvent utilisée sur des animaux, surtout sur les hiboux postaux en cas de tempête pour les aider à rejoindre leur destination. Les effets peuvent durer jusqu'à une semaine en fonction de la façon selon laquelle elle est remuée. C'est d'ailleurs la partie la plus technique de cette potion. Soyez vigilants, si vous ne la mélangez pas exactement selon les instructions, elle peut devenir dangereuse. Mais vous avez reçu l'autorisation de poursuivre cette matière, vous devez donc posséder les qualités nécessaires pour réussir. Toutes les indications se trouvent au tableau. Vous pouvez vous servir dans la réserve si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients que vous ne possédez pas. »

Des informations claires, concises et sans blablas inutiles, c'était là le plan de Drago pour mettre tout le monde au travail avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de penser. Un peu déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière, il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'un Serdaigle initie le mouvement. Il se leva et alla chercher les syzygiums qui ne figuraient pas sur la liste des ingrédients de base, suivi progressivement par l'ensemble de ses camarades.

Chacun commença ensuite la découpe de ses racines de gingembre dans le calme sous le regard ahurit de Drago qui s'était préparé à une entrée en matière autrement plus difficile. Certes, il sentait sur lui peser le regard jaugeant des Gryffondor, mais le club des quatre semblait se prêter à l'exercice de bon cœur. Le nain affichait même un enthousiasme qu'il peinait à dissimuler, la lèvre supérieure coincée entre ses incisives, totalement absorbé sur son travail.

La première heure se passa sans encombre. C'est Teddy Lupin qui raviva les angoisses de Drago lorsque, la mine soucieuse, il attira l'attention de son professeur.

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas. »

Drago, la main crispée autour de sa baguette dissimulée dans la poche de sa cape, s'avança tranquillement vers le Gryffondor.

« Vous rencontrez des difficultés, Mr Lupin ? »

« Oui. J'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre mais je n'obtiens pas la texture désirée. »

« A ce stade vous deviez avoir dans votre chaudron un liquide clair comme de l'eau de roche » expliqua Drago.

« Elle l'était, mais j'ai l'impression que ma potion est en train de virer au vert. »

« Montrez-moi ça. »

Devant la bonne foi qui se dégageait de Lupin, Drago prit le risque de s'approcher davantage encore. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si affreux que Granger le décrivait. Il passait même pour un étudiant sérieux et consciencieux.

Teddy se recula pour laisser la place à son professeur, les lieux étant trop exigus pour qu'ils puissent se tenir tous deux près du chaudron. Avec dextérité, les doigts de Drago saisirent le manche de la cuillère en bois et agitèrent délicatement la mixture granuleuse tout en se reculant imperceptiblement du petit chaudron. Quelque chose clochait. Jamais il n'avait vu un élixir de vue perçante aussi trouble. Avec ça, personne ne pourrait voir plus loin que les poils des narines de son voisin.

« Vous n'avez pas respecté scrupuleusement toutes les étapes, Mr Lupin. C'est étrange – il agita la mixture avec plus de vigueur – on dirait presque que vous avez mélangé dans le mauvais… »

BOOM !

La déflagration projeta de la potion aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les étudiants hurlèrent et tentèrent désespérément de protéger les parties de leur corps découvertes avec leur sac ou leur cape. Certains trouvaient refuge sous les tables branlantes alignées contre le mur du fond tandis que leurs camarades prenaient la fuite à toutes jambes.

Drago sentit une douleur fulgurante irradier jusque son épaule droite lorsque le chaudron en fonte lui heurta violemment le poignet. Il bascula en arrière, repoussé par le souffle de l'explosion et perdit connaissance avant d'avoir touché le sol, assommé par un coup de coude malencontreux.

* * *

Il était attendu comme le messie. Haie d'honneur, champagne français et tapis rouge. C'est idiot songea Hermione, debout au garde à vous entre Cho et Mary, mais il n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre d'attention lorsqu'il était au château. Il aurait préféré arriver par la petite porte, discrètement, à l'abri des regards. Il serait passé par le tableau d'Ariana Dumbledore sur le chemin de Traverse si l'occasion lui en avait été donnée. Et voilà qu'on sonnait presque le cor de chasse dans son ombre. La vie les avaient tous transformés de façon inattendue. Comme quoi, Minerva avait tort de ne plus croire aux miracles. Il s'en produisait chaque jour.

Professeurs, élèves et fantômes s'étaient réunis dans le cloître de l'école en ce début de soirée pour accueillir Harry Potter. Considéré comme l'un des bienfaiteurs de l'établissement depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort au château même, Harry était invité à chaque début d'année pour un banquet copieux qui se voulait un hommage aux évènements comme aux victimes de la terrible guerre. Pour se remémorer la nécessité d'être unis et de se battre pour des convictions, et pour éviter qu'une telle violence se reproduise à l'avenir. Si, lors des premières cérémonies, l'émotion était palpable et le discours de paix que faisait brillamment Harry entendu par tous, les élèves d'aujourd'hui ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention à cette litanie moralisatrice. Mais il était d'usage qu'Harry Potter vienne, alors Harry Potter continuait de venir.

Drapée d'une robe de mousseline beige, élégante et sobre, Ginny se tenait en bout de rang. Son aura émerveillait Hermione et irradiait autour d'elle. Même Minerva semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans et faisait enfin son âge réel à ses côtés. Elle incarnait la femme forte et respectable dans toute sa splendeur.

Un crac sonore retenti et Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, le Chef des Aurors et l'un des hommes les plus influents du moment apparut sur les pavés de l'allée du château. Derrière les professeurs, un « oh ! » admiratif s'éleva à l'unisson des élèves. Sauf de James Potter Jr, trop occupé à se curer le nez au même instant.

Harry salua Minerva d'une accolade chaleureuse puis s'approcha de son épouse et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Les poignées de main se succédèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, mais nul ne fut oublié. Harry n'oubliait personne. Jamais. Cependant, au moment de serrer celle de Drago Malefoy, enveloppée d'une bande crêpe, il préféra regarder un point imaginaire près de l'oreille droite de celui-ci.

Les convenances prirent la soirée entière. Il était très tard lorsque le couple Potter se retrouva dans la petite chambre de Ginny.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et lui déposa un nouveau baiser empli de tendresse sur le front. La rousse se laissa faire docilement, mais ne répondit pas à ce geste. Deux tasses de thé fumantes apparurent sur la petite console jouxtant le bureau. Un de leurs multiples rituels né des années passées en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

« Alors, tu te plais au château ? » questionna Harry.

« Je ne m'y déplais pas… »

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir l'occasion de revenir ici » confessa-t-il.

« …Mais moins que sur un terrain de Quidditch » persévéra Ginny, butée.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, ennuyé.

« On en a parlé des dizaines de fois, Ginny. Il était temps que tu prennes ta retraite. »

« Je l'ai prise pour toi, Harry. Uniquement pour toi et ta carrière, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Tu as trente-trois ans, pas vingt-cinq. Le meilleur de tes performances est derrière toi. Mieux vaut quitter le stade en pleine gloire qu'être poussée gentiment vers la sortie et mise définitivement au placard. Ta notoriété te garantit de nombreuses possibilités de reconversion. »

« Je connais ce discours par cœur. Dommage qu'il ne prenne pas en compte mon épanouissement personnel et mes envies. »

« Tu t'y feras, j'en suis persuadé. Tu es la femme la plus déterminée et persévérante que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. »

Il déposa ses mains sur chacune des épaules de sa femme pour lui prouver son soutien mais elle se dégagea.

Pour maitriser sa frustration, elle rangea quelques affaires. Discrètement, Harry sortit une fiole contenant un liquide ambré qu'il dévissa habilement avant d'en verser une goutte dans l'une des tasses fumantes laissées sans surveillance. Rien de bien méchant, un simple élixir d'apaisement que son épouse prenait régulièrement pour trouver le sommeil. Mais Ginny en aurait besoin après la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

« On me propose le poste de responsable de la coopération magique internationale » lança-t-il, placide.

Le livre que Ginny s'apprêtait à poser sur une étagère s'immobilisa dans les airs. Tout son corps se raidit, et elle sentit son cœur exploser. Hiroshima intérieur. « Contrôle-toi, Ginny. Contrôle-toi », se répéta-t-elle. C'était sa maxime personnelle, le contrôle. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre envers Harry, jamais un objet lancé à travers la pièce pour se défouler. Jamais une engueulade en bonne et due forme pour évacuer les rancœurs et les non-dits.

« Et j'ai accepté ».

Point à ligne, pas de négociation possible.

« Bien » parvint elle à articuler, le bras toujours suspendu à un fil invisible.

Harry l'observa quelques instants. Dans la pénombre, il n'apercevait que sa nuque, tendue sous les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chignon sophistiqué, et la bosse que formaient ses muscles masticateurs sous l'effet de leur contraction. Là, juste sous son oreille droite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle serrait les dents pour s'abstenir de répondre.

« Quand comptes-tu l'annoncer aux enfants ? » reprit-elle, toujours immobile.

« Ce weekend, je pense. »

« Je suppose que la condition sous entendue dans cette phrase est que tu n'aies pas trop d'obligations ce weekend pour pouvoir passer les voir. »

« Je fais de mon mieux. Ils doivent comprendre que le bien de la communauté magique est une cause qui requiert des sacrifices. »

« Écoute-toi, tu parles comme Dumbledore… »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants ! James devient incontrôlable, même moi je n'arrive plus à canaliser sa colère. Albus s'est inventé un ami imaginaire et Lily pleure plus fréquemment que tous les autres enfants de sa classe réunis. Ils te voient plus souvent en couverture des magazines que dans le salon, Harry. Quand te rendras tu compte qu'ils ont besoin de toi ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tristement la joue.

« Moi aussi, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que ce couple idyllique que nous affichons en public redevienne réel. Je t'en prie. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serra fort et y déposa de nouveau un baiser.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance aux aurores demain. Je te promets de rentrer ce weekend. »

* * *

Drago fit face au bureau de Minerva sans y avoir préalablement été invité.

« Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Mr Malefoy. » l'autorisa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je vous remercie. » répondit-il tout aussi ironiquement.

« Vous avez une faveur à me demander, si j'ai bien compris votre lettre. »

Échauffé par sa mésaventure avec Lupin-Junior-et-sa-bande-de-cornichons, il n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps avant de venir voir la directrice. Les trente minutes passées à l'infirmerie à vérifier qu'aucune partie de son anatomie n'était abîmée de façon sérieuse avaient suffi.

« C'est exact. » admit-il.

« Décidément, cela va devenir une habitude. »

Minerva baissa le menton et lui adressa un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes à vision progressive.

« C'est que l'amabilité dont vous faites preuve à mon égard me donne vraiment envie de persévérer. »

« Que désirez-vous, Drago ? »

« Je vois que l'on peut s'autoriser à s'appeler par nos prénoms. Cela témoigne d'une certaine intimité, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« Que désirez-vous ? » répéta-elle avec obstination.

« Je veux être directeur de la maison Serpentard. »

Droite sur sa chaise, Minerva marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Ah, vous voulez ? Vous croyez vous en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? »

« J'aimerais… »

Perdu. Avantage McGonagall, et aucun moyen de pression. Il avait mal calculé son coup.

Le verdict fut net et définitif.

« C'est non. » trancha-t-elle sèchement.

« C'est également ce que vous m'aviez dit lorsque je suis venu vous voir pour le poste de Maître des Potions. »

« Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que vous avez obtenu gain de cause. »

« La missive qui m'a annoncé que ma candidature avait été retenue a été écrite de votre main. »

Minerva feignit de ne rien avoir entendu. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas avoir rédigé cette missive et s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir fait. Et cela malgré le fait que Drago se soi révélé être un professeur convainquant.

« Ce poste est déjà pourvu. »

« Vous rigolez, je suis le seul professeur issu de la maison Serpentard. Qui donc pourrait avoir le poste ? »

« Votre mécontentement ne changera pas les choses. Le poste est pourvu, vous perdez votre temps, Mr Malefoy. »

« Présentez moi cette personne et je vous croirai. En attendant vous allez devoir me supporter régulièrement, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. »

Il partit aussi promptement qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

De la pulpe de ses doigts, il parcourait sa peau halée, gravissait ses courbes voluptueuses et visitait chaque vallon qu'il croisait. Spéléologue d'instants volés, il espérait secrètement être le premier à découvrir ces trésors. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure déjà qu'Olivier s'imprégnait du corps de Cho. Trente minutes de douceur, de caresses, de baisers. Presque de quoi oublier que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe.

Allongée à plat ventre sur son petit lit d'enseignante, collée au mur pour laisser assez de place à son amant, Cho dormait. Ou plutôt, elle faisait semblant de dormir. Si les gestes d'Olivier lui étaient agréables, elle espérait qu'il allait se lasser rapidement de son manque de réaction et rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle peinait d'ailleurs à dissimuler son agacement. Si ça continuait comme ça, il s'installerait à ses côtés pour la nuit, et ça, pas question. Trop de risque que Minerva et sa curiosité exacerbée par le nombre de fois où elle s'était faite roulée ne remarque quelque chose. Et la vieille rentrerait sans nul doute dans une colère type troisième âge : bégaiements, visage tout rouge et postillon en bouteille d'un litre. Exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lorsqu'elle avait découvert un philtre d'amour peu puissant dans l'un des fioles de l'infirmerie en y cherchant un remède pour la toux sans avoir préalablement demandé son consentement à Cho.

N'y tenant plus, Cho tourna son visage vers Olivier et ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » lui susurra-t-il, la main délicatement posée sur sa cuisse gauche.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Pour se faire pardonner de l'impair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commis, Olivier lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Dit Cho... » hésita-t-il.

« Oui. »

Aller, c'était parti. Toutes les phrases qui commençaient comme ça se finissaient forcément en rupture, demande en mariage ou pire encore, projet d'enfants.

« Est-ce que tu vois d'autres hommes ? »

Gagné.

Olivier avait cette petite ridule entre les sourcils qui signifiait clairement que la réponse l'intéressait beaucoup plus que ne le laissait entendre son ton détaché.

« C'est à dire ? »

Sous sa paume, Olivier sentit les muscles de Cho se contracter imperceptiblement. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne se fâche pas à la question. Secrètement, il avait même espéré qu'elle le considère comme plus que les toy boys qui avaient défilés dans son lit les années précédentes, à la vue de tous. Il savait qu'elle cachait une blessure profonde, une extrême fragilité. Il n'était pas dupe, et il aurait voulu découvrir laquelle.

« Est-ce ce que tu as d'autres... » Il chercha ses mots un instants « heu... partenaires, que moi ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, tout d'un coup ? »

« Pour savoir. »

« Pour savoir ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une question... »

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, il me semble. »

Devant l'agressivité de Cho, Olivier retira sa main. Les yeux de la belle asiatiques n'étaient plus que deux fentes et lançaient des éclairs. Il fallait mieux qu'il arrête là sur le sujet.

Cho força un peu sa colère pour le faire partir.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, il me semble. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » lâcha-t-il, dépité.

Cho se braqua et se retourna, lui exposant son dos comme son mécontentement.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant. »

« Je pensais que... »

« Que quoi ? » La question claqua comme un coup de fouet.

« Rien, laisse tomber, tu as raison. » Contrarié, il s'assit au bord du lit dans un grincement sinistre et commença à se revêtir. « Ai-je le droit de t'embrasser avant de partir ? »

Son silence obstiné lui répondit.

« Bien, je suppose que cela signifie que tu ne veux pas. La prochaine fois, Cho, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me faire du rentre dedans pour te comporter de cette façon ensuite. »

Maitre de lui-même, Olivier restait impassible pour cacher sa déception. Mais en réalité, il n'en menait pas large et avait hâte de partir. Dans la précipitation, il enfila son pull à l'envers et ne prit pas la peine de reboutonner son pantalon. Il en oublia même sa chemise, à moitié dissimulée sous le petit bureau.

Il claqua la porte en partant, laissant derrière lui un silence assourdissant.

Le bruit sourd se répétait encore en écho dans le corridor que Cho pleurait déjà.

* * *

Lorsque Drago eut réuni assez de courage pour débuter son deuxième cours avec les septième année, la première chose qui l'interpella fut l'absence de l'un des membres du club des quatre. Colin Hitchens ne répondait pas à l'appel et ça, pour Drago, c'était un mauvais présage.

Il les laissa finir de s'installer puis s'avança au centre de la pièce et frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour obtenir leur attention.

Après avoir farfouillé dans l'une des poches de sa robe, il brandit une fiole en verre contenant des lueurs tremblotantes et aériennes entre son pouce et son index.

« Une heure de rêve éveillé » énonça Drago avec l'aplomb d'un Maitre de conférences. « Une heure d'évasion à demi conscient pour vivre vos désirs les plus profonds. »

Lentement, son poing se referma autour de la fiole aux promesses délicieuses et il vint tapoter son index contre sa tempe.

« Dans votre esprit, tout du moins. »

Un sourire envieux s'étala sur plusieurs des visages présents. Une jeune femme de Serdaigle répondant au nom de Melina tremblait littéralement d'excitation et ne cessait de jeter des sourires entendus à sa voisine. Teddy Lupin se pencha vers Fawley et lui fit une réflexion qui provoqua le fou rire de Levski. Certainement à propos d'une camarade dyslexique. Dans l'ensemble, Drago fut satisfait de l'enthousiasme provoqué par son annonce. D'autant plus que ça n'allait pas durer.

« Cette récompense est accessible à quiconque réussira la préparation de l'élixir » expliqua Drago, en apparence toujours aussi sûr de lui.

« Je sens que je vais pouvoir rêver un peu, ce soir ! »

« Vous m'avez mal compris, Mr Fawley. Il ne s'agit pas d'une course, ou seul le meilleur remporte la victoire, mais d'une récompense collective. »

« A quoi ça sert alors, si même les nuls gagnent ? » grogna Levski, d'humeur massacrante après son entrainement de Quidditch raté le matin même.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous tous gagneraient, j'ai dit que vous tous _pouvez_ gagner » nuança Drago.

« Et comment on fait pour gagner ? »

« Il vous suffit d'élaborer correctement votre potion. »

« Et quelle potion on doit _élaborer_ aujourd'hui ? » continuait Levski du tac au tac.

Quelle teigne celui-là quand il s'y mettait…

Drago exhiba sa fiole une seconde fois avec beaucoup moins de retenue.

« Celle-là, Mr Levski. C'est votre potion qui vous fera voyager. »

« Ceux qui réussissent vont gouter leur propre potion ? »

Les sourcils de Teddy Lupin se rejoignirent. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette perspective. Il était d'ailleurs loin d'être le seul.

« Je croyais que c'était interdit ? » s'égosilla une Poufsouffle.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« C'est trop dangereux ! Si jamais on s'est trompé on risque de s'empoisonner. »

« Vous voulez nous tuer ! »

Drago attendit patiemment que tous puissent exprimer leur désaccord dans la cacophonie la plus totale. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes la révolte semblait gagner en intensité, menée la rage au ventre par un Levki survolté. Le jeune professeur commençait sérieusement à se demander comment il allait parvenir à réinstaurer le calme. Par chance, c'est à ce moment que Colin Hitchens fit son apparition de la façon la plus impolie qui soit. Il entra sans frapper, passa à l'allure d'un escargot déshydraté devant Drago sans lui adresser un regard, se cogna contre une étagère en chêne pleine de récipients en verre qui jouxtait le bureau professoral et qui se mit à osciller dangereusement, décala une vieille table du mur en la faisant crisser comme des ongles aiguisés sur un tableau noir et s'assit en faisant craquer une à une toutes ses jointures – y compris les chevilles.

Surpris par tant d'audace, la plupart des élèves se turent et Levski se retrouva seul à scander « assassin ! assassin ! » comme le chef de file d'une manifestation anti IVG.

« Merci Mr Levski, je crois avoir compris le message que vous tentiez subtilement de me transmettre. »

Levski se tut enfin, le poing toujours en l'air.

« Mais vos réclamations ne changeront en rien l'exercice du jour. Vous avez une heure pour préparer un élixir de rêve éveillé, l'heure suivante pour le tester. »

« Et si quelqu'un meurt ? » questionna la Melina dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout.

« Impossible, cette potion ne présente aucun danger. Mal préparée, elle vous projettera dans des rêves peu agréables. Dans le pire des cas, elle n'aura simplement aucun effet et vous serez contraints de regarder vos camarades. »

Drago n'était pas tout à fait certain de cette dernière affirmation. Un détail.

« Aller, on y va ! »

L'incertitude régna longtemps parmi les étudiants. Certains commencèrent timidement leur préparation et ne cessaient de jeter des regards méfiants à Drago dans l'espoir que celui-ci se mette soudainement à crier « poisson d'avril ! ». D'autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, comme Hitchens, et la menace d'une mauvaise note n'y changea pas grand-chose.

Finalement, quand il devint évident que l'exercice n'était pas une farce, la majorité d'entre eux se mirent au travail. Seul Hitchens fit son récalcitrant, échangeant sans cesse des regards complices à Lupin au travers de l'étagère branlante.

« Bien, nous en sommes à la moitié de l'épreuve exactement, arbitra-t-il d'une voix de ténor. Vous devez avoir devant vous un liquide ambré qui dégage une forte od… »

CRAC !

Et il fut écrasé par la chute de dizaines de bonbonnes de verre.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny et Cho s'étaient réunies dans la loge de la jeune infirmière après un diner frugal pour débriefer de leur cinquième journée épuisante, marquée par l'accident de Malefoy. Et de d'autres sujets de conversation plus féminins, à l'occasion.

« Hermione, tu m'écoutes _chérie_ ? »

« Hein ? » souffla Hermione, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour sortir de son état de transe méditative. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ses pupilles envieuses ne cessaient d'osciller entre la cheville délicate prolongée d'escarpins « foulure de cheville assurée » et la cuisse joliment galbée que peinait à dissimuler une jupe griffée à l'allure incendiaire. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi canon que Cho Chang ? Si un jour elle osait revêtir la même garde-robe, elle ressemblerait plus à une poupée gonflable en sur pression qu'à un mannequin, elle le savait.

Oui, Hermione avait perdu toute son assurance de jeune première de la classe. Cela avait commencé de façon sournoise et imperceptible, un peu une comme un Jean seyant se serait progressivement transformé en vieux pantalon de jardinage sans trop avoir identifié le moment où il était passé de tendance à démodé. Elle avait oublié de mettre sa crème hydratante après un retour de soirée très arrosée, puis omis de faire son masque capillaire hebdomadaire, trop affairée qu'elle était à chercher un job à la hauteur de ses compétences. Elle ne s'était plus épilée par rejet de cette norme sociale qui obligeait toute femme à être cent pour cent imberbe et elle avait fini par lâcher sa séance de step bénéfique pour sa ligne à la faveur d'un cours de golf magique choisi par Ron. Au fils des mois, c'est un bout d'elle-même qu'elle avait laissé au fond de l'armoire, accessoirisée de son épanouissement personnel et de sa confiance en soi.

Puis Ron l'avait lui aussi oubliée dans l'armoire, comme une chemise délavée, informe et irrémédiablement _as been_. Pas une de celle dont on découpe la meilleure partie pour en faire un torchon avant de jeter le reste, non, une de celle que l'on offre pour les plus défavorisés afin de rendre hommage à l'attachement qu'on lui a un jour porté. Oh, bien sûr, il avait pris soin de la remplacer par une chemise en soie tendance et chic avant de se débarrasser d'elle. Il n'aurait quand même pas pris le risque de se retrouver sans rien sur le dos.

« Je te demandais, toi, depuis ton ex-mari ? » reprit Cho sur le ton de la confidence.

Peu à l'aise, Hermione feignit de réfléchir, prenant son temps pour ménager le suspense. Elle sentait le regard des deux filles la passer aux rayons X, scrutant son regard fuyant et ses jambes un peu trop serrées. Si Ginny, par prévenance, n'avait jamais osé lui poser directement la question, nul doute qu'elle était, elle aussi, curieuse de la réponse. Combien la si célèbre Hermione Granger avait-elle eu d'amants depuis son divorce ? Une interrogation qui revenait ponctuellement à la une des magazines pour sorcières au foyer. Combien en avait-elle eu, au fait ? Il y avait bien eu le mécanicien Moldu, Fred, de son petit prénom, mais il avait prétexté un rendez-vous important lorsque, trop imbibée de vin, elle avait reconnu n'avoir eu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie. Puis Viktor, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch avait poliment décliné son invitation lorsque qu'il l'avait croisée par le plus grand hasard revêtue d'une robe informe qu'elle portait parfois pour aller faire ses courses. Et Greg, son collègue sexy qui s'était fait la malle lorsqu'il avait aperçu ses jambes et son pelage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'entretenir avant leur rendez-vous. Sans compter Max, le professeur bodybuilder qui n'avait pas cru à son histoire de relation secrète avec un inconnu fortuné – inventée de toutes pièces – et Paul, l'homme d'affaire qui avait soit disant oublié un diner avec ses collaborateurs et l'avait laissée planter seule devant son café noir sans sucre, comme une rose fanée. A croire que moins on avait d'expérience, plus il était difficile de s'en faire une.

« Aucun à part Ron ? Tu déconnes, rassures moi ! » s'égosilla Cho. « Il va falloir remédier à ça au plus vite. »

* * *

« Comment va mon patient préféré ? » demanda Cho en repassant une dernière fois à l'infirmerie avant d'aller se coucher.

Drago fit un tour d'horizon des lits vides autour de lui, faiblement éclairés par quelques chandelles en cette fin de soirée. Il adressa à sa collègue un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

« Je suis ton seul patient. »

« Pour l'instant, c'est vrai. Cela fait incontestablement de toi mon préféré, dans ce cas. »

« C'est trop d'honneur. » marmonna-t-il.

« Et voilà qu'il commence déjà à ronchonner. Alors, comment il se sent ? Reposé ? »

« Il est prêt pour un tour du monde à cloche pied. En marche arrière aussi, si tu le lui demandes. »

« Tu iras deux fois plus vite sur tes deux pieds. » remarqua la jeune infirmière en prenant place sur le bord du lit.

De sa main droite, elle tapota la jambe de Drago qui se décala pour lui laisser une place plus confortable.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je aller vite ? Le cloche pied me permettra de rester deux fois plus longtemps loin de ces petits péteux arrogants. »

Cho se frotta l'œil en prenant soin de ne pas déplacer son faux cil. Drago la considéra pour la première fois avec attention. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la voir vraiment, elle qui n'était auparavant à ses yeux rien de plus qu'une couche de maquillage sur talons. En l'observant, si superficielle et si loin de ce qu'elle était à Poudlard, il réalisa enfin à quel point la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux, à elle non plus. C'était une âme cabossée, mais impossible de trop savoir les coups qu'elle avait pris. Abus ? Peu de chances, en règle générale les femmes ayant subis des violences sexuelles ne mettent pas en avant leurs atouts avec autant d'aplomb et si peu de pudeur. Maltraitance ? Possible, il la devinait battante derrière cette façade de fragilité. Perte d'un parent ? d'un mari ? Non, ça il l'aurait appris dans les médias, vu la fréquence à l'laquelle elle faisait la une des tabloïdes. Quel secret dissimulait-elle coûte que coûte ?

Elle posa son index sur l'un des hématomes de poignet de Drago et appuya franchement.

« Aie ! » gémit-il.

« Du calme belle demoiselle, celui-là devrait partir spontanément d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

Boudeur, Drago dégagea son bras et commença à se masser délicatement.

« Il ne guérira jamais si tu l'aggraves. »

« En revanche, tu devras respecter les exercices réguliers que je te prescrirai si tu veux retrouver la mobilité parfaite de tes doigts. Sinon, tu seras constamment obligé de demander à quelqu'un d'enlever les morceaux de salade entre tes dents à ta place. »

« Tu sais rassurer les gens, toi. » la complimenta-t-il avec sarcasmes.

« Je te motive à être assidu. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. »

« Ça doit être celle de mon père. Il ne cessait de me le reprocher. »

L'infirmière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Je ne connais pas la voix de ton père. »

« Actuellement, elle ressemble surtout à ça. »

Cho attendit l'imitation mais Drago garda le silence.

« Il est muet ? »

Drago pouffa.

« On peut dire ça. Il faut lui accorder que ce n'est pas facile de se faire entendre de l'intérieur d'un cercueil. »

Cho se leva si brusquement que Drago faillit sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! grogna-t-il. »

Blême, Cho semblait totalement perdue.

« Désolée, je.. je ne savais pas. » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Hein ? ah pour mon père. T'en fais pas, ça ne date pas d'hier. »

« Bon, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je pense que tu seras en capacité de reprendre tes activités habituelles d'ici à deux trois jours. Passe une bonne nuit et tâche de reprendre des forces. »

Cho regroupa fébrilement les quelques fioles posées sur le chevet de Drago. Elle semblait si perturbée qu'elle en renversa une sans prendre la peine de récupérer le contenu grisâtre et nauséabond qui s'en écoula. La seule chose qui semblait la préoccuper était de prendre la fuite au plus vite.

« Attends. » tenta de la retenir Drago.

C'était la seule discussion agréable qu'il avait eu de la journée, voir même de la semaine, et il se sentait seul.

Mais elle l'ignora et décida de tourner les talons en direction de son local.

« Tu ne m'as même pas donné mon traitement ! »

Cho fut stoppée dans son élan. Elle s'arrêta, baissa les yeux sur le gobelet toujours malmené par sa main crispée et haussa les sourcils.

« Ah, c'est vrai. » admit-elle.

Elle se hâta de le lui déposer sur la petite table de chevet avant de prendre de nouveau la fuite.

« Merci. » dit-il pour lui-même lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur sa robe blanche.

Drago fut alors persuadé de savoir ce qui rendait Cho si malheureuse. Elle avait perdu son père. Peut-être même était-elle responsable de sa mort.

* * *

Sa visite suivante arriva de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Drago, en sueurs, émergeait tout juste d'un sommeil agité dans lequel il s'était vu malmené, affamé et torturé par des élèves pas plus hauts qu'un tabouret de bar avec un visage diabolique.

« Ah oui, Miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde et en toutes circonstances vient jouer les sauveuses. Marie Madeleine qui lutte pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est bien ton genre ça. Après avoir pris le parti des elfes tu vas prendre celui des Drago Malefoy pour te donner bonne conscience, c'est ça ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy » ironisa Hermione, les lèvres pincées, droite comme un i près du lit.

Elle avait espéré trouver un Malefoy hors d'état de nuire, à moitié inconscient, un filet de bave au bord des lèvres, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche sur le front. Mais il était déjà suffisamment réveillé pour avoir remis ses gants de boxe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » réattaqua Drago.

« Je pensais que tu étais désagréable parce que tu étais riche, mais en fait, même fauché, t'es toujours détestable. »

Les regards noirs fusèrent de part et d'autre.

« Ca y est, Granger est vexée. »

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus amoché que ça. »

« Fais gaffe, Granger. »

« Va te faire voir. »

Hermione sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Après avoir été rabaissée toute la semaine, c'était la goutte de trop.

« Tu deviens vulgaire, là. Maman ne t'a pas appris que c'était mal d'être vulgaire ? »

Malefoy semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se défouler sur elle, elle préféra donc tourner les talons avant que la situation ne dégénère. Deux minutes supplémentaires dans la pièce et un deuxième œuf d'autruche apparaîtrait sur le front de Malefoy.

« Ça te fais quoi, d'être humiliée constamment ? » la provoqua de nouveau Malefoy tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à pas décidés.

Rouge de colère, elle fit volteface.

« Tu dois connaitre, non ? Tu couines à tous les râteliers que tu as subi ça durant des années. En vérité j'étais inquiète et je venais te soutenir. Je vois que c'était une grossière erreur. Tu accuses les autres d'être incapables de tourner la page et de pardonner, mais tu es le premier à agir ainsi Drago. Tu as ce que tu mérites. Bonne soirée. »

« Ok Granger, je me calme. »

« Trop tard. »

« Ne fais pas ta susceptible. »

« Trop tard. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Tu n'es pas assez sympathique pour éveiller de la pitié en moi, rassure-toi. »

Et elle claqua la porte en partant.

Rageusement, Drago envoya un coup de poing dans son oreiller.

C'était puéril. Décharger sa frustration sur Granger ne faisait que l'accentuer au final. Il se mettait volontairement à dos l'une des rares personnes capable de mettre de côté son mépris pour prendre des nouvelles.

* * *

Ah, la jeunesse, si impétueuse et indomptable… Les conflits risquaient d'être nombreux dans les mois à venir.

Nos disputes en révèlent bien plus sur nous que nous souhaitons en dévoiler. Impuissance, solitude, frustration, tristesse. Il est souvent nécessaire de voir au-delà de la colère et de l'agressivité. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'intéresser aux autres lorsque nous affrontons nos propres difficultés.


End file.
